Believe in love
by Poemusician
Summary: AH/AU. Tras ser abusada, Bella deja de creer en el amor y se va a vivir a Forks con su padre. ¿Pero qué sucede si Edward se empeña en mostrarle cuan equivocada esta y que el amor verdadero existe? Bella&Edward /¡Parado hasta nuevo aviso!
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer,** los personas de Twilight o cualquier libro que le siga de la saga, le pertenecen a nuestra amada y querida Miss Meyer. ¿Qué me queda a mí? La idea de este fic.

* * *

**"**Believe in love**"**

«_¿Cómo algo tan hermoso y único,_

_ puede destruir la utopía?_»

**.  
**

Prefacio.

Cualquier vestigio de emoción, excepto la sorpresa y el horror, había desaparecido.

Mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente cuando salí expulsada en dirección al borde de la acera fría y dura, contra el cual chocó la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Automáticamente cerré los ojos ante el golpe que fue seguido por un dolor punzante, el ardor y el brote de un suave fluido tibio, humedeciendo rápidamente mi cabeza. El aroma me golpeó de repente haciendo que arrugase la nariz, tratando de no dejarme llevar por el malestar que me causaba ello. Olía a oxido y sal. Era sangre.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuché a la lejanía.

Al verlo caer, no pude moverme ni un centímetro. Mis pulmones se cerraron agonizando, presenciándolo. Aun mis ojos vidriosos podían ver pasar la escena en mi cerebro, como una película de terror, una y otra vez, sin cesar. No podía caer en cuenta.

Tenía impregnada su imagen, su mirada llena de miedo y sorpresa. Ahora parecía perdida en la mía, los cuales quedaron prisioneros de sus ojos esmeraldas. Siempre me pareció enfermizo pero amaba mirarlo.

Mi cuerpo inmóvil, notó el aplastamiento del frío haciendo peor esta agonía. Escuchaba débilmente el ronco compas de mi respiración.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Vértigo… y mi corazón se detuvo. Caí en cuenta en el instante ese.

- ¡Edward! – escuché gritar una voz de soprano. Apuesto la poca vida que me queda a que es Alice.

Lágrimas. Aquella débil muestra de sufrimiento, comenzaron a salir a borbotones. No las podía detener, y no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

_Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta,_ pensé,_ por creer en el amor._

Entonces la noche cayó sobre mí, dejándome atrapada.

_Edward…._

_

* * *

_

**Oh Dios, borré ni otro fanfic (**larga historia**) y coloqué este.**

**Fuck! Amo este fanfic, no saben cuánto… **(_lágrimas._)

**De seguro ya tienen adivinado algo del prefacio, suele ser predecible cuando quiere plasmar bien **un sentimiento**.**

**Ojala pueda saber sus opiniones, dejen reviews. Plis! =)**

**La próxima fecha de actualización esta en mi Profile.**

**Bites!  
**


	2. Still Doll

**Disclaimer,** los personajes de Twilight Saga no me pertenecen (_maldice por dentro._), son de nuestra amada y querida Miss Meyer. ¿Qué me queda a mí, lamentablemente? La idea de este fanfic.

**Note, **me encantaría que acompañasen la lectura con la canción «Still doll» de la japonesa Kanon Wakeshima, les juro que no se arrepentirán. La letra, video y canción, en mi Profile =)

* * *

**"**Believe in love**"**

«_A través de tus ojos de cristal, _

_¿qué clase de sueños podrás ver? ¿Podrás ver?_»

**.**

Still doll.

- _Bella – podía escuchar varias voces repetir lo mismo pero la reconocí al instante. Era alguien conocido, una mujer._

_Abrí con pesar mis ojos, sintiéndome perdida._

_¿Quién era…Bella? _

_La luz inundaba todo el lugar, haciendo que entornara la vista hacia abajo, en el suelo enmugrecido. El piso estaba distorsionado o eso me pareció en el momento. Daba la impresión de estar fuera de foco, aquellas ligas de madera._

_Me di cuenta de que mis piernas estaban desnudas y pálidas, haciendo notar unas cuentas manchas moradas en mi piel, dobladas torpemente dejando las pantorrillas entornadas en direcciones contrarias. Arrugué la cara con dolor notando un olor que comenzaba a notar, impregnado en el aire. Lo conocía muy bien. Oxido y sal. No tuve que ser un genio al notar la sangre seca en la parte de mi muslo derecho, vislumbrando un tajo no tan profundo. Que raro, no sentía dolor. Sinceramente no sentía nada. Mi cabeza parecía bloqueada, de toda sensibilidad que me perturbase. Era como una _muñeca silenciosa_, la cual no sentía dolor alguno. Sin sentimientos. _

_De acuerdo, fue demasiado pronto pensar en eso._

_Sentía dolor en mi espalda encorvada, parecía que había estado mucho tiempo en esta posición. Y no solo eso, si no que mis brazos sentía fatiga ante de estar alzados. Necesitaba estar en una posición más cómoda._

_Entonces me arrepentí._

_Con mi cuerpo pesando toneladas. Enderecé lentamente mi espalda notando un dolor agudo, quise estirar mis piernas para adelante así luego las flexionaba para acercarlas a mi torso pero al estirarlas sentía como mi piel se desgarraba sintiendo el dolor de los moretones y de otros cortes; moví mis brazos para adelante, para sentir la sensibilidad de mis muñecas las cuales estaba prisioneras contra unos barandales suave pero fríos, atados con lo que llegue a deducir que era una cuerda por la sensación de fuego que me causaba, como rozar fuertemente contra algo áspero, una quemadura reciente, mis antebrazos me dolían demasiado percibiendo puntadas de dolor. Mi piel estaba sensible, demasiado para mi gusto y el frío me invadió, perforándome hasta los huesos. El dolor se intensifico. _Gracias maldito frío_. _

_Como resultado de ello, hice una mueca de dolor en mi rostro sin embrago lo lamente automáticamente. Al estirar mis labios sentí como se cortaban, el ardor de algunos brotes los cuales parecían abrirse. Traté de exclamar o quejarme pero mi voz no salía. Sentí mi boca pastosa y la garganta parecía estar paspada por dentro. _

_Sin dudar, todo en mí era dolor. Maldije en mi fuero interno pero hasta la voz de mi interior decía cosas incoherentes, indescifrables. _

_Si me movía aunque sea un milímetro, el dolor podría empeorar._

_Traté de descifrar varias incógnitas que me rodeaban. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora, día o lo que fuese, era? ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? ¿Quiénes eran las personas que oía hablar y moverse? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Necesitaba ubicarme, por lo cual levante la cabeza aguantando el dolor que sentía. Algunos mechones de cabello se posaron sobre mi rostro, trate de correrlos moviendo sutilmente la cabeza pero el dolor era insoportable por lo cual me di por vencida._

- _No te olvidaras de mí Bella – escuché una voz diciéndolo con satisfacción y seguridad._

_Alcé la vista sintiendo un extraño pánico, el cual no entendí pero mi corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente al ver a un joven, de la misma edad que yo, de pelo rubio y ojos negros, observarme con una extraña satisfacción. Lo observé ida. _

- _Vayas donde vayas, te encontrare y te hare pagar todo – sonrió asquerosamente causando que el vello de mi cuello se erizara, sin embargo dejé el significado de ello en el aire. Aun no comprendía. _

_Escuché otra voz que lo callaba con molestia y vislumbré una figura medio borrosa sobre él, colocándole unas esposas en las muñecas. Fue entonces cuando lo levantaron bruscamente del piso y se lo llevaron._

- _Bella, mi amor, ahora te llevaran al hospital – volvió a hablar aquella voz femenina que me despertó de la oscuridad. Alcé los ojos para mirarla pero su rostro estaba en penumbras por lo que me fue imposible divisar algo familiar. – Lo lamento tesoro, nunca debí dejarte sola. Fue toda mi culpa Bella – sollozó con lágrimas la mujer._

_Al parecer yo era importante, pero no podía saber quién era. Mi cabeza era una laguna profunda. _

_Silenciosa observé, sin hacerlo realmente, como desataban las cuerdas que tenían prisioneras mis muñecas. Sentí un poco de dolor cuando me movieron para colocarme sobre la camilla sin embargo mi mente estaba en aquella laguna indescifrable y notando que aquellas sogas estaban teñidas levemente de sangre. Igual con el piso donde había estado sentada aunque no me inmuté. Por alguna razón estaba ausente como la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar._

_Tenía frío aun cuando me taparon con una sabana blanca y me sujetaron a la camilla con un arnés amarillo mientras en mi cuello tenía el collarín. Finalmente me llevaron hasta la ambulancia bajo aquella noche estrellada y me subieron en ella._

_Observé a dos EMT trabajando en mí, colocándome la vía intravenosa para el suero y distintos cables que conectaron en varias partes, sinceramente no preste atención a eso. _

_La luz dentro del vehículo me enceguecía. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz florecente de allí. _

- _Bella hija, todo va a estar bien de ahora en más – me calmó la misma voz femenina y vislumbré a la mujer por primera vez en aquella noche._

Mamá_, pensé automáticamente al reconocerla notando como su frente estaba poblada de arrugas con las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba en signo de preocupación. Noté su desesperación._

_Bella. _Ese es mi sobrenombre_, recordé luego de un instante._

_Miré para el techo de la ambulancia perdiéndome en el blanco dominante, tratando de contestar a las demás interrogantes que me atormentaban._

- _No te preocupes. James no se acercara nunca, jamás a ti – agregó con voz segura y cierto odio._

_Parpadeé un segundo y todo me golpeó de pronto._

Yo sola en casa cuando el timbre sonó. Era él, James mi ex novio, si se puede llamar de alguna manera. El golpe que me dio en la cabeza, luego una habitación que jamás había visto en mi vida, la oscuridad, mi cuerpo desnudo, los golpes, las cortaduras, y….

_Un grito desgarrador destruyó, literalmente, mis tímpanos y bajo eso, el ruido el indicador del _holter_ al que estaba conectada comenzó a moverse incontrolable y el pitido se hizo imparable. Sentí como me agitaba terriblemente todo el cuerpo._

_Escuché a Renée pidiéndome que me tranquilizara y fue cuando comprendí que el grito provenía de mi boca. Sentía como los dos EMT me sostenían mientras pataleaba y me movía histérica._

_Ahora recordaba todo._

_Me sentí sucia, ultrajada. Solo quería morir para no recordar más. El miedo se apoderó de mí, cualquier contacto me puso histérica, solo quería que me soltaran y me dejaran sola. Quería sufrir sola y también en silencio, pero era demasiado que me sentí superada. Mi vida prácticamente sería una _mierda_ de ahora en adelante. No confiaba en los que me atendían, ni en mi madre, ni siquiera de mi misma. _

- _Hay que suministrarle una dosis de morfina para tranquilizarla – escuché decir a uno de los EMT._

_No quería, me puse más histérica y mi grito se intensifico. Los recuerdos de la semana que estuve prisionera de James y las imágenes del EMT inyectar el calmante en la bolsa del gotero._

- _¡Bella! ¡Por favor! ¡Todo va estar bien cielo! ¡Yo estoy contigo! ¡Oh Bella! – sollozó mi madre, llorando._

_No. No quería que nadie me tocase. Esto no podía ser verdad. Tiene que ser una broma._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, notando que la luz de mi habitación estaba prendida.

Recordé _su mirada_ y grité. Como si estuviera a punto de morir, grité desgarrándome la garganta.

- ¡Bella! – escuché gritar y vi a Charlie tomándome de los hombros, zarandeándome suavemente para reaccionar.

Eso no me ayudó y no disminuyó tampoco el pánico. Volví a sentir la sensación que había percibido cuando James tocaba mi piel. Horror y asco.

Sacudí mi cuerpo histéricamente negando con la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos que venían a mi encuentro. Mis ojos me ardían a pesar de que los tenía cerrados y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mis pestañas para caer sobre la piel pálida de mis mejillas. Sollocé crispando mis labios.

- Todo va a estar bien Bella. No hay peligro – trató de tranquilizarme nuevamente.

Pero no podía, tan solo miré fijamente el techo con los ojos impregnados de miedo y derramando lágrimas en silencio. Charlie me abrazó susurrándome nuevamente que nada me pasaría (un gran esfuerzo de su parte cuando no es de demostrar los sentimientos) y funcionó.

Sentí mi cabeza dar vuelta, al haberme olvidado de respirar y cuando tomé una bocana de aire, el cuerpo parecía cansado, muy pesado y aun tratando de que mis parpados no cayesen para ser aplastada por la oscuridad. No pude detener la sensación del cansancio, era más fuerte que mi voluntad. Los ojos se me cerraron lentamente al compás de mi respiración. Y lo único que escuché por último fue el latir de mi corazón, tranquilizándose.

Al fin y al cabo, me dejé arrastrar hacia el vacio inconsciente, olvidando el mundo cruel.

* * *

**Me _encanta_ cuando me sale corto porque es cuando más historia tiene. ¡Argh!**

**Sin embargo debo decir que estoy super feliz con lo que escribí. Es decir, lo describí lo mejor que pude y eso que mi mente macabra estaba trabajando para hacer un _poquitito _morboso pero no salió. Quiero agregar, que me baso prácticamente en hechos cotidianos (**sí, esto pasa y mucho**) que se viven en mi país. El abuso y el secuestro parecen estar de _moda_ (**con mucho humor negro, que se note.**).**

**Good! También quiero agradecerles ladies por ocupar parte de su tiempo en leer este fanfic y dejar su opinión. De veras, cuando dije que ustedes eran mi inspiración para escribir, no estaba mintiendo. Ustedes con sus escritos, me inspiran y me hacen querer mejorar como escritora, carrera que estoy tomando en cuenta (**¡Londres, ahí voy!**). ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!** (_sonrojo._)

**¡Oh, y les agradecería que se pasasen por mi otro fanfic, «Bella Traición»!**

**Próxima fecha de actualización, en mi Profile. Y por cierto, Edward hará su aparición x3**

**Bites!**


	3. Extraño

**Discleimer,** los personajes de Twilight o cualquier libro que le siga de la saga, le pertenecen a nuestra amada y querida Miss Meyer. ¿Qué me queda a mí? La idea de este fic.

* * *

**"**Believe in love**"**

«_Esto es cómo se siente,_

_cuando la confianza que tenías esta rota y estas expuesta a quemarte._ »

.

Extraño.

Disfrutaba mucho de la sensación de calidez y vacio inconsciente, al cual quería seguir estando pero mis músculos uno a uno, poco a poco, despertaban hasta que llegó la hora de mi cerebro, el cual todavía estaba anonado un poco aun así se prendió derrepente poniendo en funcionamientos todos mis sentidos. Maldije a Morfeo inconscientemente.

Apreté los ojos con mucha fuerza al notar un resplandor que me traspasaba los parpados. Despotriqué por dentro que no apagaran la luz.

- ¿Sera ella? – escuché una voz aterciopelada hablar muy cerca de ella.

Fue entonces cuando, la luz que mortificaba mis parpados cerrados, una suave brisa fresca y _deliciosa_ acarició la punta de mi nariz, extendiéndose por mis mejillas. Me reconforté ante la suave caricia. Sonreí.

- Creo que esta despierta – volvió a susurrar la misma voz. Era como campanas para mis oídos. Una melodía bellísima y tranquila. Escuché una suave risita.

¿Había sido mi imaginación o en aquella_ risita _había un tono de burla?

Eso no me agrado para nada, me inquietó. Necesitaba saber donde estaba, ¡ahora!

Con pesar y molestia ante la luz que se colaba por mis pestañas, abrí lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora perteneciente a los fluorescentes del techo.

Me llevé la mano a mi rostro para despabilarme pero una _esa_ me detuvo:

- No hagas eso – me regañó mientras unas frías manos envolvían la mía para alejarla de mi rostro.

Fue entonces cuando una corriente eléctrica surgió en el punto donde nuestras manos estaban en contacto y se esparció por todo mi cuerpo. Fue agradable, algo que jamás había sentido y podría llegar a decir que me encantaría sentirlo por el resto de mi _maldita existencia_.

Volteé mi rostro hacia la derecha para encontrar una bolsa llena de un liquido transparente, lo cual reconocí cómo suero, estaba conectado a mi por vía intravenosa. Fruncí el ceño ante ello, no me gustaban las agujas. También noté que mis antebrazos estaban vendados.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó la misma voz aterciopelada pero noté algo que me dio miedo.

Esa voz aterciopelada, era grave.

Comencé a sudar frío y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban mis oídos. Noté el horror en mi pecho, era demasiado que no podía respirar.

Con los ojos desorbitados, di con la figura de un chico… bueno, siendo sincera con un dios griego de carne y hueso. Su cabello alborotado naturalmente de un color cobre claro enmarcando el rostro varonil de tez pálida, más que la mía misma debo reconocer. Debo decir, que todo en su rostro era simétrico, perfecto y proporcional. Demasiada belleza junta en una sola persona, de seguro tendría muchas chicas atrás de él. Pero lo que más me gustaba, y me llamaban la atención, eran sus ojos verdosos, abrazándome sin piedad.

- ¡Hey! – susurró mientras acercaba la mano que tenía sobre la mía, a mi rostro.

_"Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme, con sus labios estirados en una sonrisa que no me gustaba mientras su mano sostenía la mía._

_- ¿Podrías dejar de ser una maldita perra? – me cuestionó con la ira marcando su tono de voz haciendo que mi cuerpo se entregase a sacudidas frenéticas. – Pero, ¿sabes qué? Eso me atrae más a ti, Bells – carcajeó acariciando, sin mucha delicadeza, mi cuerpo desnudo."_

Tragué pesado y temblando, aparté su mano bruscamente. Me alejé lo máximo que me permitió el extremo contrarió de la cama, sin apartar la vista de él para vigilarlo bien.

- Perdón… - susurró contrariado.

Eso me desconcertó.

¿De qué debía pedir perdón? Sí yo fui la grosera y desconfiada que le rechazo, de una forma muy poco sociable y aceptable, su cortesía. Pero esa cortesía, era demasiado extraña. Jamás habís habdemasiado extraña. Jamo sociable, su cotesa visto un gesto como este, no después de la primera vez que había conocido a mi ex-novio.

Al acodarme de _él_, se me hizo demasiado sospechoso su gesto. Así había comenzado el infierno que había vivido, con tan sólo un gesto idéntico a este pero en una situación completamente diferente.

El pitido de los oídos me estaba molestando, conseguía taladrarme la cabeza sin piedad. No lo había notado hasta ahora.

- Tú debes ser Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? – inquirió brindándome una sonrisa torcida, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Fruncí los labios rehusándome a contestarle. El miedo me impedía hablar además mis ojos no podía dejar de observarlo. En ningún momento desde que descubrí su figura, pude apartar mí vista de él y menos de sus ojos verde líquido.

El joven entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad, mirando para mi costado derecho y, luego, a mi.

Me di cuenta de su desconcierto, quería saber la razón pero estaba tan desconfiada de este extraño que no podía dejar de verlo y, aunque no lo admitiese, algo en mi interior deseaba que lo mirase tanto como pudiera, estudiándolo.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada – me tranquilizó, dejándome desconcertada, a mi, ahora. ¿A caso él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando? Y sí era así, ¿cómo?

Volteé lentamente mi cabeza para mi costado derecho, para saber qué era lo que estaba viendo tan intrigado con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero no era mi costado derecho lo que miraba, me di cuenta de que observaba el holter, ubicado a la derecha de la cama, el cual no dejaba de pitar como loco al igual que mi corazón.

Entonces, ¿no eran mis oídos los que pitaban? Por alguna extraña razón me sonroje ante la atenta mirada de el chico presente junto a mi y nuevamente, caí en su penetrante y atrayente mirada.

_Estúpido holter_, despotriqué en mi fuero interno.

- Le avisaré ahora a mi padre que ya despertaste – yo lo miré curiosa, viéndolo sacar un envidiable BlackBerry **(1) **y comenzó a teclear rápidamente las teclas. Sólo estuvo unos segundos con el celular en mano y luego lo guardo.

Arqué las cejas.

- Es medico y tu padre, Charlie, se encuentra en estos momentos con él – me explicó sonriendo, haciéndome sentir segura.

Asentí, mirando mis manos. Si seguía viendo a este desconocido como sabía que lo hacía, se reiría de mí. Este chico tenía un magnetismo que mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo. Me hacía sentir extraña, con una sensación en el estomago que me perturbaba en el buen sentido. Nunca había sentido algo así, me asustaba.

Y la desconfianza volvió nuevamente. Ante el pensamiento de ese nuevo sentimiento, me acurruqué contra el lado del cabezal de la cama, alejándome lo más que me permitía la maldita cama de hospital. Lo observé disimuladamente unos segundos, observándolo como me miraba haciéndome sentir (por alguna razón, que no comprendo) importante, hermosa. Millones de preguntas me bombardeaban la cabeza acerca de este extraño hasta que de mi boca salieron palabras sin permiso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Edward – suspiró aterciopeladamente. – Es un placer conocerte Isabella.

- Bella – le corregí.

Él me miró curiosamente y yo, le sostuve la mirada.

¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! _¿Desde cuando Isabella?_

- No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, siento que me regañan cuando usan "Isabella" – le contesté, sintiéndome un estúpida explicándole ello.

- Lindo nombre, _Bella_ – pronunció mi nombre en un excelente acento italiano, que me hizo sonrojar.

- Gracias – susurré desviando mis ojos a mis manos, de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un breve lapso de minutos, en el cual cada uno estaba en su mundo.

Personalmente, en el mío, trataba de que mis impulsos de escapara de aquí no se notasen. Pero me estaba resultando demasiado difícil porque estaba es una habitación de hospital con un desconocido que me hablaba con toda libertad y confianza. Sin embargo, Edward, despertaba en mi el deseo de mirarlo siempre, de hablar con él… tantas cosas despertaban en mi y sentía deseos de confiar en él.

«Confiar en él».

Ese razonamiento de mi conciencia, no me agrado. Me asusto más de lo que ya estaba.

Yo no podía tener esa clase de sentimiento con un desconocido como Edward, yo _no_ debía. Jamás en mi cabeza se tenía que volver a pasar ese pensamiento. Ni con Edward ni con nadie.

¿Dónde carajo estaba Charlie cuando lo necesitaba?

Entonces, como llamado con mi cerebro, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con bata blanca de medico que no debía pasar los 40 años y muy apuesto, el cual entro seguido de Charlie, quien parecía muy preocupado. ¿Por qué estaba así?

Edward se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y se corrió hacia el lado de la pared dándole espacio al doctor.

Charlie se quedó a los pies de la cama, mirándome preocupado. Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude pero obviamente no lo logre.

- Bueno señorita Swan, soy el Doctor Cullen – se presentó el hombre dedicándome una sonrisa. Sólo pude sonreírle. - ¿Cómo se siente?

- Bien – dije pero sin poder creerme a mi misma y por ende, ellos tampoco me creerían. – Un poco perdida, tal vez…

- Es común, después del episodio que viviste esta madrugada – comentó el doctor Cullen mientras escribía con una pluma plateada unas hojas agarradas de una tablilla.

El doctor Cullen siguió anotando y de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Charlie algunos datos personas como la edad, grupo sanguíneo y demás; mientras tanto yo guardé silencio perdida en mis pensamientos.

¿Episodio? Ahora que pensaba no sabía por qué estaba en esta cama de hospital y con los brazos vendados. Hice una mueca cuando algo dentro de mi cabeza se asomaba ala espera de ser descubierto. Un vago recuerdo de Charlie sosteniéndome entre sus brazos mientras yo gritaba, me inundó y de inmediato los recuerdos de _esa semana_ me inundó. Traté de no hacer una mueca de dolor, luchando por dejar atrás el recuerdo de ello.

¿Acaso había soñado con _eso_?

Fue entonces que mi atención fue captada por Edward, quién, silenciosamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse. No debí sentir nada cuando me miró por última vez brindándome una sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras cerrarse la puerta, pero lo hice y me regañé mentalmente.

Yo no debía tener sentimientos por nadie y menos por un hombre, ni siquiera de amistad fuerte.

- Bien señorita Swan – me llamó la marcada voz seductora del doctor Cullen haciendo que lo volviese a mirar -, creo que es hora de hablar seriamente. Debo decirle que me sorprende que este tan serena y más por lo que me contó su padre acerca de lo que vivió en Phoenix…

Miré colérica y aterrorizada a Charlie, quién se veía culpable ante la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo.

- ¡Le contaste! – chillé escandalizada.

- Bells, todo esto es por tu bien – masculló tratando de justificarse.

¡Ni una mierda! ¿Cómo pudo contarle algo así a alguien tan desconocido para mí como lo era el doctor Cullen?

Estaba apuntó de gritar unas cuantas palabras no dignas en una mujer cuando el doctor Cullen volvió a hablar.

- Isabella, es muy grave lo que te esta pasando y pudo terminar peor que con unas rasguños en los brazos – habló y yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Pudo a ver terminado peor?

- Sí, lo que te esta pasando es un especie de trauma tras haber sido violada de la forma que lo fuiste – respondió con sinceridad. – Tal vez ahora, conscientemente, estés bien con respecto a ello y ya no tengas miedo o algún estilo de sentimiento como ese pero subconscientemente nada esta como crees que esta.

Tragué en seco, estaba confirmando mi sospecha.

- Yo… ¿soñé con lo que me paso? – tenía que preguntarlo y obtener respuesta, aunque sea con monosílabos pero debía tenerla.

- Sí – me confirmó el doctor Cullen. – Es normal en estos casos que la persona que sufrió una situación como ésta, no esté recuperada del todo tan rápido como tu los estas ahora, consciente, claro. Tu problema es en el subconsciente, el cual no ha olvidado nada de lo que viviste y tiene presente el miedo que tratas de no demostrar, los sentimientos que te dejó _ello_. Y lo manifiestas a través de los sueños pero de una forma más grave. El subconsciente necesita que el cuerpo sienta o recuerde, de alguna forma, el dolor que sentiste físicamente al ves violada y hoy, podemos ver que quienes sufrieron esa consecuencia fueron tus brazos.

- Me lastimé a mi misma – susurré mirando mis antebrazos.

- Así es, es mucho más complicado de lo aparenta…

Me sentí desgraciada como nunca antes.

Traté de hacerme responsable de esto, de superarlo sola sin causar problemas nadie pero no lo conseguí aunque parecía que si. Justo ahora, cuando todo parecía estar bien, las cosas se complicaban. La suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Y estaba tan rota por dentro, jodidamente rota. Jamás iba a volver a funcionar bien, no era un objeto que se podía reparar y listo; las personas éramos frágiles, quedaban cicatrices de los golpes que recibíamos de la vida. Aun así, yo nunca había sido igual al resto. Una vez rota jamás podía volver a ser igual, las heridas quedarían abiertas durante mucho tiempo, quizás… siempre.

Baje mí vista a mis manos, tratando de que nadie viera las lágrimas que se juntaban en mis ojos y a punto de desbordar mis pestañas.

- Isabella, me tomo el atrevimiento de darte un consejo pero para superar esto, como en todos los casos, necesitarías ayuda profesional – me aconsejó el doctor Cullen y yo lo miré molesta.

¿Ayuda profesional?

Yo no estaba loca, no necesitaba nada de eso. Estaba bien y podía sola con mi especia de _trauma_.

No me importa que vieran las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por mi rostro, estaba enojada y frustrada; así que levanté mi rostro y miré al doctor Cullen, molesta.

- Sin ofenderlo doctor pero no creo que sea necesaria ayuda de un especialista, yo puedo sola – le contesté tratando de no ser demasiado grosera pero ya a este punto no me importaba mucho, muy en el fondo.

Él suspiró cansinamente.

- Es sólo mi opinión, tenla en cuenta por favor – me pidió dándome una sonrisa de derrota. – Ahora, iré a dejar estos papeles en la oficina de la guardia para que Charlie firme los papeles así puedes retirarte. Hare que una enfermera venga a ayudarte para que puedas irte.

Suspiré aliviada, aunque sea algo bueno me pasa.

El doctor Cullen me sonrió una vez más y comenzó a aminar en dirección a la puerta pero antes de eso, se detuvo y miró a Charlie, quien lo miró agradecido.

- Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas – le dijo dándole una mirada alentadora.

- Claro, muchas gracias por todo – le agradeció Charlie.

El doctor Cullen asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar durante unos segundos pero sorprendentemente Charlie comenzó a hablarme.

- Bells, lo siento de verdad pero es que estaba demasiado preocupado por ti. Todo esto te esta haciendo mal y jamás pensé que era tan grave como lo pude ver hoy. Al ver las lastimaduras que tenías en los brazos, que te lo habías hecho tu misma dormida, me preocupe mucho. Por eso te traje al hospital y corrí directamente al doctor Cullen porque es una persona de confianza y el más especializado de aquí. De verdad si te molesto que le contara todo, lo lamento pero Bells eres mi hija y… - Charlie siguió hablando mientras yo quedé enternecida por las palabras que estaba escuchando.

Charlie y yo éramos muy parecidos, a ninguno se nos daba de hablar mucho y menos de mostrar los sentimientos. Aun así, como estaba siendo ahora me llenó de ternura y casi hizo que me largase a llorar otra vez.

- Gracias papá – le dije en un susurró haciendo que sus ojos mostrasen ese amor paternal que un padre tiene por una hija y me sonrió. Noté que estaba un poco más aliviado.

Me tendió un pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas y le di una sonrisa que fue la única sincera que había dado desde que desperté en el hospital.

La enfermera vino unos pocos minutos después y mientras Charlie se fue a preparar el papeleo para que pudiera irme, la mujer me ayudo a prepararme para irme. Debo agregar que me dio mucho impresión ver como me sacaba la intravenosa de la mano, casi me hace vomitar.

- Querida, recuerda que debes cambiarte la vendas una vez al día, ¿de acuerdo? – me preguntó la enfermera sonriendo.

Yo sólo asentí y la mujer me guió por los pasillos hasta encontrarme con Charlie quien me esperaba en la recepción del hospital.

Le di una sonrisa y dejé que pasara su brazo por mi hombro cuando caminábamos hacia la salida.

Mi atención fue captada por un reloj antiguo que estaba de paso, el cual marcaba casi las seis de la mañana. Me sorprendió el horario, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en la sala, dormida?

No dejaba de mirara el reloj mientras caminaba y me di cuenta que un poco más haya del reloj, estaba Edward quién me miraba con sus ojos verdes penetrantes.

Mi corazón se encogió cuando noté el brillo opaco en sus ojos y, de verdad, no quise sentir lo que sentí. Yo no debía y tampoco podía. Ya una vez había sido expuesta a un daño que casi me costó la vida y todo por sentir sentimientos que eran nuevos para mí. Sin embargo, fue imposible no tener ese sentimiento de preocupación hacia su persona.

¿Por qué me miraba con dolor? ¿Por qué a mí?

No obstante, no me detuve en ir y preguntarle, tampoco me daba la cara para hacerlo. Así que me fui del hospital.

Esa fui la última vez que vi a Edward durante el resto de la semana.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Lamento la horrible tardanza, lo sé no tengo perdón pero estaba tan mal en la escuela y terminé llevándome materias (_¿raro? ¡Ni ahí!_); y si, las rendí a todas con óptimos resultados.**

**Bueno, como dije, ¡Edward apareció! Aunque fue más corta de lo que esperaba, aun así tranquilos que de ahora en más aparecerá siempre.**

**Tal vez les resulte raro que Bells sienta lo que siente en el capitulo pero siempre creí que si ella hubiera conocido a un Edward humano y no importaba qué, iba quedar prendada a él automáticamente. Así pasaría igual con Edward con respecto a ella. Ya saben, es la sensación que siempre tuve, por eso que no les parezca raro chicas.**

**Una notita:**

(1)** La imagen del BlackBerry de Edward esta en mi Profile.**

**En fin, espero que les haya agradado y prometo publicar más seguido. Es una meta actualizar continuamente y seguido, para mí por lo cual estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bites!**

**P.D.: Para las que siguen, también,** "**Bella Traición**"** ya estoy trabajando en el Edward POV. ¡Así que, estén atentas!**


	4. Primer día

**Disclaimer, **los personajes de Twilight o cualquier libro que le siga de la saga, le pertenecen a nuestra amada y querida Miss Meyer. ¿Qué me queda a mí? La idea de este fic.

* * *

**"**Believe in love**"**

«_My world is slowly caving in.  
All the while I'm hanging on 'cause that is all I know_»

.

Primer día.

Julieta: — _Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas… ¡resistencias vanas! ¿Me amas? Sé que me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo podrías faltar a tu juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjurios de los amantes. Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme. Mucho te quiero, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana; antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendimiento tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho. _

Cerré con brusquedad el libro y lo deslicé lo más lejos que me permitió la mesa redonda de la cocina de la casa de Charlie.

Estaba enfurruñada por las palabras de Julieta, con Shakespeare por escribirlo y conmigo misma por leerlo aun sabiendo de qué trataba. ¿Es que no podía ser más estúpida de lo que era? Sí sabía de qué concernía la trama, ¿para qué lo estaba leyendo?

Frustrada, suspiré y llevé mis manos hacia mi cabello, enterrándolas.

Esto me afectaba, desde _aquella_ estúpida noche del hospital.

Sentimientos, cariño hacia una persona y el sentirse completo al estar a su lado. ¿Qué era eso? Lo había leído tantas veces en las novelas de mis escritores favoritos, Shakespeare y Jane Austin. Pasaba tiempo imaginándolo y saber cómo se sentiría. Pero nunca, jamás, podía experimentar la imaginativa sensación.

¿Qué era el amor?

Si pensaba en una definición, iría directamente a la que da una enciclopedia: «_Sentimiento de afecto que el hombre experimenta hacia otra persona, por el cual desea su felicidad y anhela su presencia_»_._ Si no dirigíamos hacia otra fuente por ejemplo, el que me brindaban los libros de Jane Austin era algo más personal; eran algo así como que el amor superaba toda adversidad y tormenta que pusiera a prueba el lazo especial entre esas dos personas, podían ser tanto de los protagonistas en sí como algo exterior.

Reí al darme cuenta cuán equivocados estaban ambas definiciones. El amor no deseaba, siempre, la felicidad del otro ni superaba adversidades. Un claro ejemplo, eran mis padres. Renée fue egoísta, no soportó Forks a pesar de decir que amaba a Charlie y lo dejó, llevándome con ella. También tenía de ejemplo películas, en las cuales las personas engañaban a sus parejas con otras. Eso tampoco era lo que se llamaba _amor_ porque si verdaderamente sintieran eso, no engañarían a sus amados o amadas como lo hacían. Era algo imperdonable, no me importaba si la persona amada perdonaba esa falta a su pareja, yo no lo haría. Mínimo merecía morir.

Entonces ello me llevaba nuevamente a nada. Nada del amor.

Comencé a analizar el tema desde otro punto de vista. Del de Shakespeare.

Amor trágico. En todas sus obras por ejemplo Otelo o Romeo y Julieta, mostraban al amor frágil y su resultado llevaba a la muerte. Otelo mató a Desdémona porque pensó que ella lo había engañado, entonces ¿dónde estaba la confianza que venía del lado del amor? Con simples palabras de alguien de afuera, se redujo a nada. Así que, eso, no se llama amor. También Romeo y Julieta murieron porque se amaban y no podían estar sin el otro. Esto me dejaba ver que el amor no era bueno y como todas las personas creen qué es, en realidad no lo es.

El sentimiento que las personas llaman amor, era algo utópico, inalcanzable que no existía en la realidad. No tenía existencia en este mundo.

Ese razonamiento me dejó ver que le amor no existía.

Yo creí haber sentido amor por James pero no. Él no me amaba como decía sentir, nunca me trató bien y yo, pensando que podía cambiar, esperé pero nada cambió. Por eso obtuve lo que me pasó, terminé siendo jodidamente violada y rota por dentro.

¿Dónde estaba el amor? ¿No era que el amor cambiaba a las personas, que superaba cualquier obstáculo y que deseaba lo mejor para los demás?

¡Pura basura!

Nadie cambiaría mi forma de pensar pero si alguien creí lo contrario, solo me limitaría a decir algo: «El amor le da a los otros, el poder para destruirte».

Lo que creían sentir «amor», sólo era la necesidad de tener alguien al lado y mantener relaciones carnales. Sólo era para no sentirse solo.

Miré el reloj de la cocina y marcaban las seis y media, eso quería decir que Charlie pronto estaría de vuelta.

Tomé el libro de Romeo y Julieta y lo llevé a mi habitación dejándolo sobre el escritorio, luego bajé para comenzar a hacer la cena.

Decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso por lo que me mantendría ocupada y muy concentrada por un buen rato. Estaba calentando las cebollas y los chiles, el teléfono sonó desde su base en el living.

Por un momento tuve miedo en contestar, estaba dudosa. Pero al instante me di cuenta de que mi inseguridad era estúpida y sin fundamentos, como si estuviera en peligro de muerte (nótese el sarcasmo). Limpiando mis manos con un repasador, caminé hacia el living y atendí el teléfono.

Era mi madre. Estaba preocupada por mi y cómo me estaba adaptando a Forks. Traté de que mi voz no me delatase mucho, por lo que me limité a decirle que estaba bien. Omití la parte del incidente de la semana pasada. Pero al parecer no la convencí mucho porque me dijo que podía volver a Phoenix cuando quisiera. La conversación se estaba tornando un poco incomoda por lo que le pregunté por Phil en un silencio que hubo. Automáticamente el tono de su voz cambió radicalmente, se la escuchaba más alegre. Me contó que Phil debía ir a Jacksonville por unas pruebas de beisbol y que le había pedido acompañarlo, sin embargo ella estaba indecisa porque no quería estar más lejos de mi de lo que ya estaba, así que la animé diciéndole que fuera que yo estaría bien. Fui un poco insistente hasta que aceptó.

Tras colgar con mi madre la cual prometió llamarme mañana a la tarde para preguntarme sobre mi primer día en la secundaría Forks, me concentré en cortar el pollo y las cebollas.

Hablar con mi madre, me había hecho bien. Ella me conocía hasta el fondo, era como libro a vierto a su disposición, listo para que leyesen lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese preciso momento. No tenía que aparentar nada, por lo que siempre hablábamos de todo. Debía decir que mi mamá era como una niña pequeña, siempre experimentando nuevos hobbies y cuando se trataba de Phil era una adolescente _enamorada._

Hacia unos minutos que había puesto a horno caliente las enchiladas cuando Charlie llegó.

- ¿Bella? – llamó desde la puerta de entrada.

_¿Quién más podría ser?_, pensé.

- Sí papá, bienvenido a casa – le dije mientras ponía la mesa

Charlie se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa y receloso, olía el olor de la comida. Parecía un poco desconfiado, tal vez porque la comida mexicana que podía llevar a encontrar era en el sur de California. ¿O aún era por el tema de que había quedado traumado cuando mi madre hacia cocina experimental, como las velas de chocolate?

- Bella, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a mañana? – me preguntó haciendo que el tenedor con comida parase a mitad de camino hacia mi boca.

- ¿Te refieres por el tema del instituto? Podre con ello, es solo acostumbrarme y todo estará bien.

- Sabes que cualquier cosa…

- Papá, voy a estar bien – le interrumpí. Era lindo cuando Charlie se preocupada. – Confía en mí.

- Carlisle me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesites, le preguntes a su hijo. Ya sabes. Edward, ¿te acuerdas?

Reprimí la mueca que amenazaba con asomarse en mis labios con pronunció esos dos nombres.

- Papá – me quejé, mirándolo suplicante.

- Está bien, solo quiero lo mejor para ti – masculló.

La conversación quedó allí mientras terminábamos de comer.

Me dispuse a lavar los platos cuando terminábamos de cenar, pensando que me vendría bien una ducha para relajar los músculos tensionados de mi cuello y recién irme a acostar.

Estaba nerviosa, no lo iba a negar pero no lo podía evitar porque sería algo arduo para mí y mi cabeza. Pero por alguna razón, me di cuenta de que si, como dijo Charlie, Edward estuviese allí y me lo cruzaba, nada podría salir mal. Todavía podía recordar claramente su mirada, la última vez que lo había visto en el hospital.

* * *

Miré sorprendida el Chevy de color rojo oxidado estacionado en la vereda, el cual debía tener unos cuantos años por no decir muchos. Podía ver a clara vista que su carrocería era resistente, claramente podía sufrir un accidente de tránsito y salir ileso. Resistente, justo para mí y mi mala suerte.

- Espero que te guste, Billy me aseguró que el trasto era muy bueno – me comentó a mi lado. – ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, cierto?

Lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

- Solíamos ir a pescar cuando de niña venías a pasar tus vacaciones – me dijo y yo asentí, entendiendo.

Esas excursiones de pesca fueron tan horribles que por eso no me acordaba. Se me daba muy bien olvidar cosas innecesarias y dolorosas.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Oh papá, es genial! Muchísimas gracias – le sonreí. – _Genial, ahora no me tengo que preocupar por llegar al instituto en el coche de policía._

Entré a la casa para buscar mi mochila en mi habitación y tras despedirme de Charlie, quien me deseo suerte (algo innecesario, debido a mi sería mala suerte), partí hacia el instituto.

Al entrar a la cabina del monovolumen fui recibida por el ambiente calentito mezclado con el olor a tabaco, gasolina y tabaco, era leve pero estaba allí. También noté que estaba limpia y que la vieja radio, funcionaba de maravilla. Sonreí, satisfecha. El primer día no pintaba tan mal como pensé que lo haría. Cuando prendí el motor girando la llave, haciendo un gran estruendo haciéndome pegar un pequeño salto en mi lugar aunque encendió a la primera. El ruido continúo hasta que salí a la calle.

Al igual que todos los edificios que estaban a un lado de la carretera, el instituto no fue la excepción logrando que lo encontrase pronto. No tenía la pinta de serlo ya que parecía más un conjunto de casas hechas de ladrillo color granate pero lo indicaba el cartel que rezaba a su lado. Gracias a los arboles característicos en el pueblo, no podía observar la construcción en su totalidad.

Aparqué en el primer edificio que según el cartelito, era «Oficina Principal». De seguro era un lugar prohibido, como una especie de dirección. Eso era bueno, podía pedir indicaciones sobre el tema del horario escolar y esas cosas. Bajé del coche, achicándome dentro de mi abrigo y camine hacia la puerta.

En el interior habías más luz y el ambiente era más caliente de lo que había esperado. El lugar era pequeño, contaba con cosas indispensables como una salita de espera con sillas acolchonadas, una alfombra con motas naranjas, recortes de premios y noticias colgando de las paredes y un par de plantas.

_¡¿Es que no tienen suficiente con todo lo verde de afuera?!_, me pregunté en mi interior, horrorizada ante ese detalle.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y me encaminé hacia el largo mostrador que dividía el lugar en dos, lleno de canastas con papeles. Atrás pude ver otros dos escritorios una cantidad espeluznante de papeles. En uno de ellos, estaba sentada una mujer regordeta, de cabello pelirrojo y lentes; enfrascada en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que levantó la vista para mirarme.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan… - comencé a decir hasta que noté en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento y tras asentir con la cabeza, comenzó a rebuscar por las canastas que había en el mostrador.

Traté de no gemir cuando me di cuenta de dos pequeños detalles. Me esperaban y seguro, había sido tema de cotilleo en el pequeño pueblo. Por fin volvía la hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía Swan.

- Aquí tengo todo lo que necesitas - me dijo, sacándome de mi pensamiento.

La mujer me mostró el horario de clases, un mapa del colegio indicándome con una lapicera el mejor camino para llegar a las aulas y un comprobante de asistencia de clase el cual debía hacer firmar por todos los profesores de hoy para entregárselo nuevamente una vez finalizada la jornada del día de hoy. Me dijo que esperaba que disfrutase de mi estadía, muy amablemente, y yo, le brinde mi mejor sonrisa del momento, una mueca.

Cuando salí a la ruta nuevamente, ya había una cola de autos llegando por lo que me uní a ellos para ir hacia el otro lado de la escuela. Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que todos los autos eran igual o más viejos que el mío salvo un Volvo plateado que destacaba.

Todo era diferente a Phoenix. Siempre se veía un Mercedes o un Porsche nuevo en el aparcamiento. Y tenía un ambiente tan estudiantil dónde se podían ver los detectores de metal y los alambrados.

Apagué el motor del monovolumen y examiné el mapa del instituto, tratando de memorizarlo para no sacarlo más tarde. Después lo guardé dentro de la mochila y suspiré, dándome ánimos sin resultados. Unos segundos después, ya me encontraba fuera del Chevy con la capucha en la cabeza. Reparé en que el abrigo no desentonaba con el resto, sintiéndome aliviada.

La primera clase que tenía era Literatura, por lo que guiada por mi memoria, caminé hacia el edificio número tres pasando la cafetería y todo gracias al «3» dibujado en la pared. Contuve la respiración y sacando coraje de donde no tenía entre al aula. Colgué mi abrigo junto con el de los demás y me senté en el primer asiento libre que vi.

El profesor Manson, según decía su placa, había firmado el comprobante y me lo entregó. Agradecí internamente que no me presentara y que comenzara a dar clase. Traté de no prestar atención a las miradas que sentía sobre mí, a pesar de estar en la fila de atrás. Mantuve la mirada clavada en la lista de libros que el profesor nos había entregado para que leyésemos en el semestre. Los autores eran muy básicos, ya había leído todos los libros que pedía así que pensé en pedirle a mi madre mi carpeta con los trabajos o no.

- ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan? – me preguntó una voz de soprano a mi lado cuando la campana sonó.

La chica del banco de al lado, me miraba con unos ojos ámbar y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Era una especie de duendecillos con facciones muy finas, era delgada. Su corto cabello negro terminaba en puntas que disparaban hacia todas direcciones. Era hermosa, su piel era un tono más blanca que la mía.

- Bella – le corregí con timidez, ignorando lo mejor que pude las miradas de los demás.

- Soy Alice Cullen – se presentó, dándome la mano.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver su entusiasmo.

- Espero que te sientas cómoda en Forks, se que cuesta un poco al principio pero te acostumbras – dijo sin respirar.

- Eso espero, todo es muy verde aquí, sin luz.

- Lo sé, seguro que te resulta chocante al venir de un lugar tan soleado como Phoenix.

- No te das ni una idea.

- Oh Bella, ya nos veo siendo grandes amigas – chilló emocionada y juró que me pareció que saltaba de su sillas. – ¿Tienes Historia la próxima clase?

- Este… sí - dije mirando el cronograma.

- ¡Genial, vamos! – exclamó tomándome de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró fuera del salón.

Alice era una chica muy entusiasta y alegre. Habla tan deprisa a veces que se notaba que no respiraba cuando decía una oración muy larga. Su risa era cantarina, de soprano y su sonrisa, jamás abandonaba su rostro. Sus ojos mostraban brillo de felicidad cuando hablaba de su familia. Fue muy abierta con respecto a ello, develándome que era adoptada al igual que sus demás hermanos, de los cuales habla maravillas.

Mantener una conversación con ella era fácil y muy gracioso. Se quejaba de vez en cuando de lo horrible que se vestían los profesores y que no tenían sentido de la moda. Adiviné que era adicta a la ropa y a la moda. Parecía tomárselo en serio, pero muy en serio.

De vez en cuando me hacía preguntas. Sobre cómo era mi papá y como era Phoenix cuando yo vivía allí. Fui concisa en mis respuestas y las daba un poco cerradas, para que no me preguntase más de lo debido.

Alice y yo nos despedimos luego de la clase de historia, ya que nos tocaban diferentes materias. Y para mi desgracia era Trigonometría, cuyo profesor Jefferson, lo odie aún más por hacerme presentar ante todos en el salón. Obviamente que no pude evitar sonrojarme y balbucear varias veces. Esta hora paso terriblemente lenta para mi desgracia.

Cuando terminó la clase de Trigonometría (salve Dios al hombre que creo que esta maldita materia), Alice me esperaba afuera tomada de la mano de un joven alto, rubio y de ojos celestes.

- ¡Bella! – me saludó caminando hacia mi junto al chico. – Te presento a mi novio Jasper Hale. Jazz esta es Bella Swan, mi nueva amiga – nos presentó alegre.

- Muchos gusto Jasper – le sonreí, tímidamente mientras estrechábamos las manos.

- El placer es mío Bella - dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. – Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Al igual de ti y de tus hermanos.

Nos encaminamos los tres hacia la cafetería, siguiendo el mar de personas que se dirigían allí para almorzar.

- ¡Jasper, Alice! – llamó una voz atronadora desde más adelante.

No fue difícil dar con la persona, ya que era un chico que sobresalía de lo alto y fornido que era, me recordaba a los levantadores de pesa; y su cabello era de color negro pero rizado. Estaba acompañado de una joven muy hermosa, de esas que aparecen en las revistas deportistas cuando era un número dedicado a los bikinis y de aquellas personas bellas que logran bajar la autoestima hasta llegar al piso. Era alta con un cuerpo envidiable, de ojos celestes y cabello rubio que caía a sus espaldas. Debía agregar que sabía cómo vestirse al igual que el más grandote. Me pregunté si sería obra de Alice ya que a ella le fascinaba todo lo que sea acerca de la ropa y moda.

- ¡Hey chicos! – saludo Alice y con una sonrisa me tomó de la mano. – Quiero presentarles a mi amiga, Bella Swan.

- Hola – saludo tímidamente.

- Mucho gusto, soy Emmett – se presentó el chico grandote con una sonrisa de niño adornada con hoyuelos. – Disculpa si me ría de ti en algún momento, pero soy de hacer bromas.

Reí ante su comentario.

- Entonces trataré de no caer con mis dos pies izquierdos, soy propensa a los accidentes.

- ¡Hey duende, tu amiga es divertida! – rió ferozmente.

- Ya Emmett, contrólate – le regañó la rubia que estaba a su lado y se volteó hacia mí. – Perdona a mi novio, a veces es tan infantil. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale – se presentó embozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Familiar de Jasper? – aventuré, al darme cuenta de sus parecidos.

- Gemela - me sonrió orgullosa.

Estábamos haciendo la cola para comprar algo para comer cuando noté que todos me estaban mirando, y apostaba, que peor que antes. Me sentí cohibida y mis mejillas se bañaron en un suave sonrojo. Agité levemente la cabeza para que un poco de cabello formara una cortina entre ellos y yo.

Repentinamente me encontré pensando en que sí Edward estaría por allí. Según Charlie, el asistía a este instituto, de que por sí era el único en el pueblo.

Las chicas compraron ensaladas con agua para beber mientras los chicos compraron varias cosas como pizza o nachos acompañando a las dos coca-colas y yo solamente tome una limonada. Pagamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a una mesa del rincón más alejado. Los cinco puestos los ocupamos.

- ¿Te sucede algo Bella? – me preguntó Jasper cuando me moví por cuando me moví por quinta vez inquieta en mi lugar por las miradas que estaban posadas en mi.

- ¿Es… común que miren tanto a un recién llegado? – pregunté un poco dudosa por mi pregunta.

- Bueno Bella – exclamó Rosalie mirándome, debatiéndose entre decirme o no. – Además de ser recién llegada, también es porque estas con nosotros. Somos algo así como _populares_.

La miré arqueando las cejas.

- Veras, nosotros no somos muy abiertos cuando tenemos que socializarnos con los demás. Estamos siempre juntos en todo y para ellos, es muy raro que solamente hablemos entre nosotros, ignorando al resto – me explicó Alice. – Además siempre hablan de nosotros porque como sabrás somos los hijos adoptivos de mis padres y que estemos en pareja entre nosotros, lo consideran algo digno para chismosear.

Ello me sorprendió. Si no eran sociables con nadie, ¿por qué conmigo lo eran? Es decir, yo soy muy simple a comparación de ellos quienes eran hermosos físicamente y se movían con gracia.

- Hubo gente que intento acercársenos pero sabemos que no es con la intención de ser buenos, la mayoría quiere ser amigos nuestros para demostrar ante los demás que son muy valientes y qué sé yo cuantas estupideces más – me contó Rosalie, un poco molesta. – Ya ves, somos bellos y ellos quieren ser iguales a nosotros – bromeó guiñándome el ojo, para alivianar la tensión que se había formado.

Reí ante su broma, haciendo que ellos se me unieran.

- Siempre tiene que estar tu vanidad presente, ¿verdad rose? – habló una voz aterciopelada y bastante conocida, a mis espaldas.

Quedé envarada en la silla, completamente muda.

_Bueno Bella, tú te preguntabas dónde estaba y allí lo tienes,_ me dijo con sorna una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

¡Oh, carajo! Edward estaba atrás mío y yo aquí muda, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¡Genial Bella, simplemente genial!

No sabía cómo interpretar la emoción que sentí en ese momento, creo que era nerviosismo. No estaba segura. Jamás había sentido algo así, nervios _de esta forma_, nunca. El corazón me latía muy rápido, parecía salirse de mi pecho. _Tenía miedo._

- Siempre tan chistoso Edward – espetó Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tranquila hermana, sabes que bromeo – le sonrió mientras acomodaba la silla que tenía en mano entre Jasper y yo.

- ¿Dónde has estado Eddie? – tronó Emmett, sonriendo.

- Em no me llames así, sabes que detesto ese apodo – se quejó Edward ya sentado. – Estaba ayudando al profesor Clapp con unas colchonetas, recién tuve clase de gimnasia.

- ¡Edward, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Bella! – saltó Alice emocionada y yo la miré con los ojos en blanco. – Bella, él es mi hermano Edward.

Consideré seriamente ser maleducada y sólo asentir sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra, pero tenía cuatro pares de ojos puestos en mí. Suspiré para mis adentros y embozando mi mejor sonrisa, me giré hacia él.

- Hola – le saludé tímidamente, fijando su mirada en cualquier parte de sus ojos que no sean los penetrantes ojos verdes que poseía.

_¡Se fuerte, tú puedes!_, me animé a mí misma.

Una parte de mi no esperaba que me recordaba pero por alguna razón extraña, la otra parte de mi se encontraba deseando lo contrario. Me sentí un poco frustrada al no saber explicarme a mí misma, el lío que era por dentro.

- Hola Bella – apenas pronunció esas dos palabras, mis traicioneros ojos se fijaron en lo de él. Vi el reconocimiento en su mirada abrazadora y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. Casi olvidé como respirar.

- ¡Genial, ahora podremos ir a al cine este fin de semana! ¡Todos juntos! – exclamó Alice en un chillido.

Yo seguía perdida en la mirada de Edward cuando un golpe en la mesa nos sobresalto, rompiendo el efímero momento que se había creado contra mi voluntad. Giré mi cabeza para ver el puño de Emmett contra la mesa.

- ¡Estupendo, podremos ver esa película de acción que estrenaron la semana pasada!

- Por supuesto que no. Iremos a ver una comedia romántica – le contradijo Alice mirándolo con ojos fulminantes.

- Claro que no – le discutió Emmett.

- Claro que sí – riñó la pequeña Cullen.

- Que no…

- Que sí…

- ¡Demonios Alice, veremos una de acción!

- ¡No jodas tú Emmett, la película será comedia romántica! ¡Y punto final! – le gritó en la cara.

- Alice, amor, tranquilízate. Cuando estemos en el cine elegiremos la película – la convenció Jasper, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novia quien asintió con la cabeza para luego darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que un tinte escarlata se pintara en ambas.

- Tímido hasta la medula, siempre hermano – bromeó Edward riendo suavemente.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Señor «Castidad hasta el matrimonio»! – siseó Rosalie defendiendo a su hermano, aunque por la expresión en sus ojos también estaba bromeando.

- Cosa que no considero un pecado – se defendió haciéndome atragantar con el trago de limonada que estaba tragando haciendo que todos rieran. Edward me miró, curioso.

No muchas personas tenían ese tipo de creencias, eran muy pocos los que creían en el sexo después del matrimonio. Yo lo había considerado especial es su tiempo, como una prueba de amor hacia la persona amada pero jamás creí que James lo fuera y por esa simple razón nunca deje que llegásemos a ese paso. Bueno… hasta que se decidió secuestrarme durante unos días. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de espantarlo.

- Yo… mm… - sentía mi rostro caliente y no ayudaba nada el que estuviera tartamudeando.

- De verás Edward, si eres gay no importa. Simplemente dilo y te aceptaremos – se carcajeó Emmett logrando que las risas de sus hermanas se intensificaran, Jasper negar con la cabeza mientras sus labios y yo me sonrojase.

- Por última vez Emmett, no soy gay – le gruñó entre dientes Edward, levantándose de su asiento e irse.

El timbre sonó y eso indicaba que mi próxima clase sería Biología.

- Em, te pasaste – le regañó Rosalie, golpeándole detrás de la cabeza con la mano.

- Rose, sabes que lo digo en broma – se defendió.

- Lo avergonzaste hermano y frente a Bella – dijo Jasper haciendo que me sonrojase.

- ¡Mira ese rostro, lo podríamos usar de lamparita para Navidad! – rió Emmett ganándose otro golpe. - ¡Ouch bebe, tus golpes duelen por si no sabías!

Reímos una vez más todos juntos levantándonos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Caminé por algunos pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes en mi camino hacia la sala de Biología. Me sentí un poco incomoda por el hecho de estar en medio de una multitud pero traté de que no me afectase mucho. Debía estar acostumbrada, mi antigua escuela en Phoenix tenía muchísimo más gentío que aquí y más grande. Aun así, jamás fui capaz se socializar con alguno de ellos a excepción de James. Siendo más franca jamás fui lo suficientemente buena para ser sociable con las personas. Pero llego aquí, y veo que si lo puedo ser. Con los Cullen si podía y por alguna extraña razón me sentía bien.

Entre a la clase de Biología dejando de lado mis pensamientos y me dirigí hacia el profesor Banner, según la plaquita chiquita enganchada en su bata de laboratorio. Mientras firmaba la constancia de asistencia, di una rápida mirada al salón y por alguna extraña jugarreta del destino, el único asiento libre era junto a Edward Cullen.

Otra vez experimentaba sentimientos completamente opuesto dentro de mí. Como si mi parte racional y la irracional estuviesen chocando por algo que no entendía. Suspiré, resignada.

- Aquí tiene el papel y el libro – me dijo entregando ambos. - Allí tiene un asiento libre y bienvenida a esta clase.

Me di cuenta que la única banqueta libre era la de al lado de Edward, era a la que se refería el profesor Banner. Así que me dirigí allí y me senté con mis músculos en tensión, concentrándome en que mi mirada se fijase en él. No quería que pensara que tenía algún interés en él o que él tuviera algún interés en mí porque no podía dejar que eso ocurriese. Yo no estaba interesada en Edward de ninguna forma y jamás lo estaría. Sería como un chico más que conocí, ¿verdad?

Mi momento de debilidad llegó y giré levemente mi cabeza para echarle un vistazo. ¡Error, me estaba mirando! Tragué sonoramente saliva sin abandonar sus verdes ojos.

- Veo que estas mejor que la última vez – comentó sonriéndome levemente.

Me quedé callada, rebobinando mi cerebro para entender sus palabras hasta que caí en cuenta.

- Oh, sí mejor sin duda – asentí recordando la penetrante y desgarradora mirada que me dedicó a la salida del hospital.

- Es bueno, me alegra que lo estés. Sin duda mereces estar mejor que cualquiera.

- ¿Disculpa? – es última frase no me gusto nada. ¿Qué sabía él de mí? Nada, sólo mi estúpido nombre, nada más.

- Das el pego, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Fruncí el entrecejo, controlando las tremendas ganas de golpear algo ya que por lo general no era una persona violenta.

¿Quién se creía que era?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – pregunté irritada desviando mi mirada hacia el profesor Banner que se disponía a empezar la clase.

El silencio nos inundó cuando la lección comenzó hablándonos hacer de la división celular. ¡Genial, un tema que ya me sabía! (por favor nótese mi sarcasmo). Era cómodo y al mismo tiempo aburrido pero de todas formas tomé nota cuidadosamente. Debía admitir que lo hacía para dejar de lado la penetrante mirada de Edward en mí.

Seguía siendo atormentada por sentimientos opuesto dentro de mí. Traté de no rechinar los dientes.

- Lo siento Bella, no quería incomodarte. No fue mi intención – susurró Edward en voz muy baja a la cual fui la única que pudo escucharle.

Lo miré de reojo viendo que su mirada estaba enfrascada en el texto del libro de Biología pero no le prestaba atención realmente.

Suspiré, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Sólo era yo, mi locura y mi trauma. Nada más que eso. Edward trataba de ser buena persona al igual que sus hermanos y le pagaba, desde el principio, siendo hosca.

- No es tu culpa, sólo son cosas mía – le contesté usando el mismo volumen de voz que él.

- ¿Qué cosas? – me preguntó mirando al señor Banner.

Agaché la cabeza simulando leer mis apuntes, los cuales estaban un poco atrasados a lo que decía el profesor. Mordí mi labio, debatiéndome entre contestar aquella pregunta a o no. Simplemente tenía que ser como mis respuestas con Alice. Concisas y cerradas.

- Problemas personales, nada importante.

Edward me miró unos segundos antes de aparentar prestar atención hacia la pizarra. Por el rabillo del ojo noté la curiosidad, la ansiedad y ¿tristeza?

- Si quieres o necesitas hablar sobre eso, aquí estoy – su voz aterciopelada tenía emociones. – _Siempre_ y cuanto tú desees.

Me chocó escuchar las palabras de Edward porque no las esperaba. Además, ¿qué se suponía que le debía decir? «Genial Edward…» y contrale todo. O «Gracias pero no es de tu incumbencia». ¡Por qué me sentía estúpidamente complicada!

No podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco mentirle. Busqué rápidamente las palabras que no prometiesen nada de nada, ni una negativa ni una afirmación.

- No tienes que hacerlo Edward. Simplemente te complicaría la vida.

Rió quedito.

- Pero quiero hacerlo Bella – insistió serio tanto en sus rostro como en su voz, haciéndome callar.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Estábamos prácticamente un nuestros respectivos mundos, pensando. Aún estaba descolocada con toda la conversación y trataba de asimilar algunas cosas como las respuestas de Edward pero, por alguna razón, mi mente estaba atontada así que no trabajaba muy bien todavía. Me permití ver unas cuantas veces más a mi compañero de laboratorio quien se encontraba envarado en el asiento, duro e inmóvil como una piedra. Su rostro estaba serio y su boca era una línea recta.

Al sonar la campana, Edward salió disparando del salón y yo lo observaba irse en silencio. No se pudo haber molestado por algo que le dije, no le había dicho nada como para que se ofendiese o se sintiera herido.

Mis cavilaciones fueron cortadas por el chico que estaba sentado delante de mi puesto. Se presentó a sí mismo como Mike Newton y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase que era gimnasia ya que él también debía ir a esa misma. Fue el único, exceptuando a Alice y su familia, quién me entendía acerca de mi incomodidad con el tiempo de Forks. Él había vivido hasta sus diez años de edad, en California.

Aun así, mi ánimo no mejoraba y tener que asistir a Educación Física no lograba que ningún intento funcionase. El entrenador Clapp no me obligó jugar vóley por no tener uniforme, por lo cual me dedique a ver los partidos jugarse. Odiaba esta materia y odiaba que en Forks fuera obligatoria siempre. Por Dios yo podía matar a alguien con lo torpe que era o matarme sin querer a mí misma.

A mi lado estaba una chica llamada Ángela Weber, la cual no realizaba las actividades por una pequeña fractura en su tobillo que se hizo una tarde al cuidar a sus hermanos gemelos. Era agradable y tímida como yo. No hablamos mucho que digamos pero hacíamos comentarios sobre cualquier cosa de vez en cuando. Cuando finalizó la clase, me deseo suerte en mi estadía y que cualquier cosa que necesitase podía contar con ella. Yo le sonreí, le di las gracias y salí hacia el estacionamiento, deseosa de estar en casa.

Estaba con la capucha de mi campera puesta debido a la liviana lluvia que caía y buscando mis llaves del Chevy cuando vi a los hermanos de Edward dirigiéndose hacia el Volvo que estaba estacionado unos cuantos autos más allá. Me saludaron diciendo que nos veríamos mañana y comenzaron a irse.

- ¡Hey Bella! – me llamó Alice corriendo de vuelta hacia mí.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – le pregunté mientras subía hacia el auto.

- Nada sólo que mi hermano Edward me dijo que te dijese algo de parte de él…

Yo asentí, muda. ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa? No me esperaba nada.

- "Bienvenida a Forks" – dijo notando en sus ojos la curiosidad que yo también sentía por ello. ¿Qué me querría decir? – Eso es todo Bella, adiós. ¡Oh y por cierto, gracias!

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber más descolocada que antes.

- Dejémoslo allí, por ahora – contestó dando la vuelta para irse.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

* * *

**Agradezcan a Dios porque haya recuperado el archivo, sino me estaba golpeando contra la pared. Que susto tuve, me dieron unas tremendas ganas de tirar la natebook al piso y romperla cuando no funcionaba bien. Pero como ven, ahora está bien. **

**¡Bien, primer día de Bella en Forks High School! Conoció a los Cullen y Edward apareció un poco más. La verdad es que tuve como guía los primeros dos capítulos de Twilight para esto porque sinceramente cuando tenía que empezar la parte del colegio, mi mente quedaba en blanco. Mientras que con la primera parte me inspiré muchísimo, un amigo mío (que hace cerca de dos años que no veo) tenía esas creencias acerca del amor y sinceramente, ¿quién va a creer en el amor después de ser violada por la persona que supuestamente te amaba? Es entendible.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, así que ya comenzaré a trabajar en el próximo mientras termino el de Bella Traición por el cual estoy en la mitad.**

**Estaré ansiosa por recibir sus reviews diciéndome lo que piensan.**

**Bites!**


	5. Meeting

**Disclaimer, **los personajes de Twilight o cualquier libro que le siga de la saga, le pertenecen a nuestra amada y querida Miss Meyer. ¿Qué me queda a mí? La idea de este fic.

**Special note! **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Janelle Mindfreak porque es una gran amiga y en especial, porque ella vivió una situación que me inspiró; y por esa razón está este capítulo. ¡Hey Meli! ¿Te acuerdas cuando contaste que Constanza te decía que eras de Seba y que después te dije que lo iba a usar para un Edward/Bella? Bueno, aquí está aunque no de la forma en que esperaba o »prometí». Pero en fin, espero que te agrade.

* * *

**"**Believe in love**"**

«_ La verdadera verdad siempre se oculta_

_tras la verdad._ »

**.**

Meeting.

Debo decir que lo que me dijo Alice esa tarde en el aparcamiento, me estuvo rondando toda aquella tarde y me costó dormirme a la noche. La verdad no entendía a qué se refería cuando me dijo «Gracias», era totalmente ilógico. No había hecho nada por ella ni siquiera dije algo. Traté de darle la vuelta al asunto pero me rendí cuando mi madre me llamó por la tarde para curiosear acerca de mi primer día. Estuvimos media hora hablando hasta que tuve que cortarle porque debía preparar la cena. Antes de despedirme, me hizo prometerle por lo menos diez veces que nos mantendríamos en contacto a través de e-mails, ya que le había pedido a Charlie que tuviera internet para que resultase más sencilla y rápida la comunicación entre nosotras.

Los siguientes días pasaron, para mi gran sorpresa, muy rápido pero logré disfrutarlo. A mi manera.

El colegio estaba bien, había conocido a más gente como Mike Newton, alguien un poco insistente pero buena persona, Eric Yorkie quien era, para mi gran sorpresa editor del periódico escolar, Jessica Stanley quien compartía clases de Trigonometría conmigo y Ben Cheney, el novio de Ángela.

Y cada vez que llegaba al aparcamiento, sentía miradas en mi espalda. Entonces me di cuenta de que era porque los Cullen se juntaban conmigo. Al parecer eran populares como me había dicho Rosalie el primer día. Pero no me interesó eso, ellos en verdad eran muy buenas personas.

Alice resultó ser una persona realmente activa e imperativa. Adicta a la moda y una extorsionista muy especial. Con solo mirarte a los ojos y fruncir los labios, que te recordaban al Gato con Botas de Shrek, lograba convencerte de hacer cualquier cosa. Hablaba hasta por los codos y siempre encontraba algo para no aburrirse. Traía loco a Jasper desde que se habían conocido. Según me contó un día en clase de Literatura, se conocían desde que sus padres lo habían adoptado junto a Rosalie y apenas se vieron quedaron _enamorados_. Fue adoptada por sus padres adoptivos cuando Esme, como se llamaba su madre adoptiva, fue a hacer una obra de caridad a un hospital por lo que ella recordaba, cuando tenía tan solo seis años.

En cuanto a Jasper, había algo curioso en él y que nunca había visto. Era empático. Cuando descubrí ello, me dijo que no muchos lo sabían. Solo él y los Cullen. Y como ya sabía, fue adoptado con Rosalie cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Esme era una amiga lejana de su madre, a la cual apreciaba mucho, por lo cual cuando se enteró del terrible acontecimiento no dudo en realizar el papeleo de adopción. Se unieron a los Cullen cuando tuvieron ocho años. Su hermana fue la que más sufrió la muerte de sus padres pero con ayuda de su nueva familia y Jasper, logró sobreponerse. Era una fanática de los autos y una mecánica excepcional. Era un poco vanidosa pero no me molestaba, ella era una muy buena persona cuando la conocías. Me había contado con mucho orgullo que tenía cinco años de novia con Emmett.

Nombrando a Emmett, se podía decir que era un niño pequeño o como un oso cariñoso. Era muy divertido y siempre decia una broma cuando tenía la oportunidad. Yo era la que mayormente recibía sus chistes o bromas por mis constantes caídas a causa de mis dos pies izquierdos o mi terrible mala suerte. Era el mejor en la clase de Educación Física y había rechazado un puesto que le ofrecieron como capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Era muy sincero y su mente parecía ser como un lago de aguas claras. Una tarde cuando vinieron a casa de Charlie para visitarme («visita sorpresa», como le gustaba decirle Alice), cuando todos me contaron acerca de su familia, Emmett me contó que fue adoptado cuando apenas era un bebé y que su madre, que era muy joven y soltera, había muerto en el parto.

Y por último, Edward. Después de esa conversación del lunes en clase Biología, había decidido que él no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera tan _yo ahora_ por lo que el día siguiente, me disculpé y de buena manera, aceptó mis disculpas alegando que era su culpa por ser tan curioso y que quería que fuésemos buenos amigos. Desde entonces, hubo algo en mí que hacía que hablase con él siempre. Nunca me aburría a su lado, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en silencio. Y ni hablar del extraño comportamiento de mi corazón cada vez que estaba a su lado. Latía como si acabara de correr una maratón sin descanso y había veces en que casi hiperventilaba sin razón alguna. Cada vez que podía y me permitía yo misma, me perdía en sus atrayentes ojos verdes, los cuales tenían un brillo extraño… algo que jamás había visto. De él sólo sabía que era adoptado, no dije nada acerca de sus padrea biológicos o algo referente a ellos por más mínimo que fuese y yo, no preguntaba. No quería meterme en un tema delicado sin que él se abriese por cuenta propia. Además tampoco podía esperar eso ya que yo no le contaba mucho de mí, así que no me quejaba. Estaba satisfecha con estar en compañía de él, por mucho que me asustase cuando lo pensaba.

El jueves, durante el almuerzo, Alice me dijo que iríamos a cine el viernes y que fuera ya vestida, para la salida, al instituto. Luego iríamos a su casa para dejar el Volvo de Edward e ir en el inmenso Jeep de Emmett.

Por fin era viernes y estaba camino a clase de Bilogía junto con Edward.

- Entonces cuando Carlisle vio la boleta de la tarjeta de crédito, casi le agarra un infarto – rió Edward. – Alice quedó castigada y no le dejaron comprar nada de ropa ni zapatos ni accesorios por un mes, sólo comida.

Reí con él.

- Tu hermana es una loca por las compras sin duda alguna.

- Ya está más que asegurado, por eso con Jasper estamos segurísimos que cuando Alice sea diseñadora será muy reconocida a nivel mundial – comentó mientras entrabamos al laboratorio y nos dirigíamos a nuestros lugares.

Dejé mi mochila a un lado de mi asiento y me senté en mi lugar.

- Eso es bueno.

- Puede ser… quiero decir, si ella decide seguir esa carrera, tendrá que ir a Paris o Londres para estudiar en alguna buena universidad – en sus ojos podía ver tristeza. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó. – Pero quiero que cumpla sus sueños aunque eso signifique separarse de nosotros.

¿Podría este chico, ser más dulce?

- Quieres mucho a Alice – no era una pregunta, afirmé por el simple hecho de escucharlo hablar de una forma tan bella y única como lo hacía de su familia. – A cada uno de tu familia.

Edward simplemente me sonrió y asintió.

- No lo niego aunque tuvimos nuestros momentos difícil como toda familia – dijo mirándome expectante, como si estuviera esperando algo que le dijera.

- Sé a qué te refieres – susurré más para mí misma que para él.

Por un momento dejé de verlo para observar al profesor Banner traer unas pequeñas cajitas de cartón y guantes de goma blancos. Sentí un vacio, nada agradable, en la boca del estomago.

- ¿Experiencia propia? – me preguntó la voz de Edward y yo lo miré parpadeando, tratando de recordar el tema de conversación.

- ¿Q-qué? – le pregunté. Estaba luchando para que mis ojos no fueran hacia el maestro.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? – me preguntó acercando su rostro un poco más al mío. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, estudiándome con la mirada. – Te noto un poco más pálida de lo normal…

No le contesté, dejé bajar la cabeza tratando de controlar la ansiedad. Sabía qué iba a pasar.

- Bien alumnos, presten atención un minuto – llamó al orden el profesor Banner. – Hoy realizaremos las pruebas de grupo sanguíneos – le indicó con las manos a Lauren Mallory para que repartiese las cajitas, una por cada persona.

_¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

Observé con espanto la pequeña cajita frente a mí, controlando mi respiración. Traté de pensar en algo que totalmente diferente y de lo posible, alegre para que me distrajese. Pero cuando el profesor Banner se acercó a nuestra mesa y comenzó a sacar los objetos que estaban dentro de la endemoniada cajita de cartón. Apreté los puños, luchando para concentrarme pero mis ojos veían con horror, lo que reconocí como tarjeta de identificación de grupo sanguíneo, una micro-lanceta esterilizada y un aplicador de cuatro puntas. El ruido de los guantes en sus muñecas, se me antojaron como un mal augurio.

El profesor Banner tomó mi mano y miró a todo el mundo dentro del salón.

- Quiero que vean como lo hago, así que por favor, les ruego que no empiecen hasta que yo pase por cada mesa para preparar las tarjetas con el cuentagotas con suero. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó y se escuchó un «sí» general. – Después quiero que con cuidado pinchen su dedo índice con la lanceta…

Alzó mi mano para que todos pudiesen mirar y acercó la punta de la lanceta a la yema de mi dedo. Giré mi rostro para mirar a Edward con terror y él me devolvió el gesto con sus ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por mi expresión. Sentí el pinchazo del frío metal filoso haciendo que mi frente se llenase de un sudor viscoso. El profesor apretó mi dedo al mismo tiempo que mi estomago se revolvió aún más, obligándome a tragar compulsivamente un jugo no placentero por mi garganta. Los oídos comenzaron a pitarme.

Oxido y sal, se mezclaban con las partículas de aire. Mi cabeza cayó hacia delante y traté de articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Bella? – escuché la voz de Edward llamarme claramente preocupado.

- N-no me s-siento… bien-n – susurré con toda la energía que tenía y mi cuerpo flaqueó pero Edward me recibió entre sus brazos.

Escuché bullicio a mí alrededor, voces preocupadas y mi cuerpo alzado en vilo; y unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome contra un pecho duro. Me sentí protegida como hacía años que no lo hacía. Estaba vagamente consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor a pesar del fuerte pitido en mis orejas.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en que el almuerzo quedase en mi estomago y me sumí en un breve periodo de oscuridad. Lo próximo que supe con certeza fue un frío calarme por mi espalda baja haciendo contacto con mi sensible piel y la voz de Edward en mi oído.

- ¡Increíble, te has desmayado por una tonta gota de sangre! – me mofó para reírse.

Reparé en el hecho de que estaba entre sus brazos y apretada fuertemente contra su pecho. De verdad esperaba que el miedo y la desconfianza llegasen a mí en gran medida pero por alguna extraña razón, no llegaron. Me sentía _rara_ por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Y con esa sensación y la curiosidad patentes en mí, alcé el rostro para observarlo detenidamente.

¿Qué tenía este chico? ¿Qué _era _Edward?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preocupó mirándome con preocupación.

No le respondí, simplemente guardé silencio por un momento. Reparé que estábamos en uno de los pasillos que eran tipo galería.

- ¿Puedes bajarme? – le miré nuevamente. – Necesito aire fresco.

- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? – me cuestionó un tanto sorprendido al mismo instante en que se detenía.

Yo negué con la cabeza y Edward me sentó a la orilla del pasillo. Aproveché para inclinarme hacia el frío piso y descansé mi mejilla. Suspiré aliviada ante el contacto helado y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

- Me debes una respuesta – me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

- Estoy bien ahora – le contesté. - ¡Odio esas clases de extracción de sangre par el grupo sanguíneo!

- Debo deducir que no es la primera vez que te sucede.

- Es el olor a la sangre, lo que me pone mal – me quejé, haciendo una mueca.

Lo vi fruncir las cejas.

- ¿La sangre? Nadie puede oler la sangre, Bella.

- Bueno, yo sí – me quejé. – Huele a oxido y sal.

Sus labios estaban fruncidos pero al segundo siguiente, estalló en risas. Su mano derecha fue a parar a su frente para luego deslizarse por aquel cabello cobrizo y totalmente desordenado, el cual llamaba la atención a la lejanía.

- Eres sorprendente, siempre me tomas desprevenido – balbuceó entre carcajadas y eso me sonó a un cumplido. – Eres como nadie que haya conocido jamás.

- Oh – fue mi más brillante idea en el momento.

Las nauseas comenzaron a menguar y poco a poco volvía a sentirme mejor. Suspiré mientras sentía la mirada de Edward posada en mí. De seguro esperaba alguna respuesta, algo más armada pero de verdad, no tenía nada por decirle. Él me confundía con su simple presencia y era algo que perturbaba mi mente y mis barreras. Simplemente no lo entendía, nunca me había sentido tan confundida.

El cielo, sobre nosotros, seguía nublado. Las nubes remolinaban muy arriba de nuestras cabezas haciendo que en algunos lugares fuera de un tono gris más oscuro que en otros. Concentré mis ojos en el piso, notando el patrón de gotas de agua caer despacio hasta convertirse en una leve llovizna.

Estaba enderezándome para quedar sentada en el borde del pasillo-galería, cuando Edward habló por primera vez desde que se inició el cómodo silencio entre nosotros.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al auto?

- _"Vamos Bella, sólo te llevaré a tu casa en mi auto. Nada malo va a pasarte – me mofó James con impaciencia en su voz._

- _Yo… no lo sé – estaba dudosa. Él no era de esas personas que fueran caballerosas. – creo que será mejor que me vaya caminando y…_

_No pude terminar de hablar para cuando James me había agarrado del brazo con mucha fuerza, más de la común y me hacía daño. Estaba enojado y era algo que no quería nunca. Él tendía a ser violento cuando se dejaba llevar por las emociones, yo siempre era con quien las desquitaba la mayoría de las veces. Me trataba mal como insultarme o obligándome a tener sexo con él haciéndolo con brusquedad; muy rara vez me pegaba. Pero le tenía miedo, siempre. _

_Comenzó a arrastrarme con brusquedad hacia su Audi y una vez que llegamos, me lazó contra la puerta del copiloto para acorralarme con su cuerpo._

- _Escúchame Bella, yo soy tu novio y debes hacer lo que te digo – escupió cada una de las palabras con rabia. Yo lo miraba a los ojos aterrada de lo oscuros que estaban. - ¿Entendido?_

_Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y sin delicadeza, tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos para luego chocar sus ásperos y rudos labios contras los míos. Cerré los ojos automáticamente y quedé estática. No quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo pero disfruté el beso a mi manera. _

_James se separó muy pronto para mi gusto y me miró aún enojado._

- _Ahora súbete al maldito auto."_

Todavía recuerdo esa tarde. No me había llevado directamente a casa, si no que me tuvo en el asiento trasero de su coche «satisfaciéndolo» hasta que decidió que ya no servía para más esa tarde. Realmente fue muy rudo conmigo esa vez y fue una de esas veces en las que me pegaba por ser la «maldita perra inservible» de la que él me acusaba ser.

Tuve desconfianza ante la propuesta de Edward, la tendría con cualquiera que me pidiese eso. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia y aunque mi mente lograse olvidarla, mi cuerpo no podía.

Pero entonces recordé que Edward no era James y que él me había demostrado ser una persona buena, no una fachada de buena persona como lo había sido mi ex novio. Aunque mi cuerpo recordase el miedo que yo me negaba a admitir, algo dentro mío me decía que aceptase, que nada malo me pasaría junto a él. Ese sentimiento/corazonada, me asustaba más de lo que me admitiría a mí misma.

Al ver que no respondía nada, Edward me sonrió… ¿comprensivamente?

- No es para que pienses mal, es para que no te mojes y pesques un resfriado – se justificó alzando las manos como ladrón descubierto. – Si te resfrías hoy, Alice es capaz de asesinarte – bromeó haciéndome reír. – Además mi madre se avergonzaría de ver como permito que una hermosa dama se moje…

Sentí mis pálidos pómulos sonrojarse, sin dejar de ver fijamente sus ojos. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Me sentía bajo un embrujo, el cual hacía que se me hiciera imposible despegar mí vista de la suya, verde líquido y muy cálido. El cuerpo no me reaccionada.

- ¿Y, qué dices Bella? – su aterciopelada voz casi me lleva al borde de hiperventilar.

No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza pero me di cuenta de que la cabeza se movía dándole un asentimiento y bajé mi vista, fija en el suelo. Me sentía apenada por alguna estúpida y misteriosa razón.

Nos levantamos de dónde estábamos sentados y comenzamos a andar camino al aparcamiento.

No me puse la capucha para cubrirme de la llovizna. Esta vez la recibí, agradecida mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

Llegamos sumidos en silencio a su auto. Me acompañó hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió con gesto caballeroso, recordándome a los personajes masculinos de mis obras literarias favoritas. Le sonríe en agradecimiento y él me devolvió el gesto automáticamente. Me senté en el asiento tratando de mojar mucho el tapizado del coche con la humedad chorreando de mi cabello o del impermeable gris. Edward cerró la puerta y rápidamente, caminó hacia la puerta del piloto y entró dentro del auto.

Me sonrió una vez más silenciosamente y prendió la calefacción haciendo que el ambiente frío de su auto comenzase a entibiarse, logrando hacerme relajar. Podría quedarme todo el día dentro.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos dejando mi mente en blanco cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar invadiendo mis oídos. No pude evitar sonreír ante los sentimientos que me causaba escuchar la dulce y melancólica melodía.

Era indescriptible como me hacía sentir. Sólo sabía que muy en el fondo, _la vieja Bella _disfrutaba de los tonos del piano. Me traía viejos recuerdos.

Abrí los ojos, mirando a Edward sonreí muy apegado a sí mismo, perdido en su mundo. Uno muy lejano de aquí y del cual, para mi horror, quería saber. Su rostro se veía sereno.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta canción? – le pregunté sin pensar.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Edward se volteó a mirarme y en sus ojos la felicidad, la nostalgia y la tristeza estaba mezclado. Traté de comprender el extrañó impulso de reconfortarlo, luché contra la necesidad de hacer algo para que sus ojos brillasen sin ningún brillo opaco en el profundo verde.

- Era la favorita de mi madre por lo que puedo recordar. Se la tocaba a mi padre cada noche después de cenar – me contó con la nostalgia impregnada en su voz.

- Cuando te refieres a «madre», ¿hablas de…?

- Sí, mi madre biológica – afirmó Edward a la pregunta que yo había dejado inconclusa para no dañarlo o hacerlo sentir mal ante el recuerdo. - ¿Tú conoces la canción?

Asentí.

- Mi madre era de escuchar música clásica en casa para relajarse cuando era pequeña. Hubo una etapa en la que mi madre quiso que aprendiese a tocar piano, me llevaba a clases de piano y todo. Recuerdo que compró el CD para chantajearme de que yo podría tocar tan bien como este hombre si asistía a las prácticas pero obviamente no funcionó. Me gustaba escuchar los sonidos del piano pero nunca fui paciente para aprender – reí suavemente al recordar ello. – Lloré hasta que se dio por vencida.

- ¿A sí que, asumo que te gusta la música clásica?

- Sólo escuchaba mis favoritos. Debussy, Beethoven, ya sabes.

- Hoy en día no es común – comentó mirándome con curiosidad y ¿fascinación? Me sonrojé ante su intensa mirada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy común? – le pregunté tratando de no reírme cuando su expresión cambió a una más escandalizada. - ¿Soy un bicho raro?

- No claro que no – contestó apresurado, tratando de enmendar el problema. – No quería decirlo de esa forma…

- Pero lo dijiste – me mordí el labio tratando de no reírme.

- ¡No! Lo que trataba de decir es que… - se llevó la mano a su pelo húmedo alborotándolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. – Bueno… Yo…

Se veía tan tierno y gracioso. No pude contenerme más y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

Edward frunció el entrecejo sin entender aparentemente. Pero un instante después, sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de diversión.

- ¿Le parece muy divertido burlarse de esa forma señorita Swan? – me preguntó una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Su tono de vos me causo más risa, era como la de un niño pequeño.

Otra oleada de risas acudió a mí y esta vez tenía hasta los ojos llorosos. Me recargué contra la puerta mientras sujetaba mi panza.

- ¡Ya verás Bella! – exclamó, se giró hacia mí y con sus manos comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Comencé a reír más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Jamás había reído tanto desde hacía dos meses. Esta sorprendida conmigo misma y por ese extraño poder que Edward ejercía sobre mí. A su lado todo era más fácil y lleno de felicidad. También me di cuenta que los dedos de él apenas hicieron contacto con mis costillas, no tuve la necesidad de alejarlo. Normalmente todavía repudiaba el contacto físico con personas del sexo opuesto pero en el sentido de que todavía no me sentía segura o mi cuerpo, inconscientemente, recordaba las manos de James sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pero con Edward, era diferente y a una parte de mí, no le agradaba. Era escalofriante.

La risa de Edward se unió a la mía cuando comencé a defender tratando de hacerle cosquillas a él también. Nos retorcíamos desde nuestras posiciones pero no nos alejábamos, sólo quedábamos allí, riendo juntos y nuestros dedos bailando sobre el contrario tratando de encontrar nuevos puntos sensibles para causar cosquillas.

- ¡Me rindo! – exclamé jadeante. Me derrumbé en mi lugar, sentía mis mejillas calientes.

Edward parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que yo pero su sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios.

- Eso fue divertido – comentó, respirando profundamente.

Yo asentí mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire.

Estuvimos varios unos pocos minutos más en silencio, recuperándonos hasta que Edward habló nuevamente.

- Juguemos a las veinte preguntas – prepuso y yo arqueé una ceja mirándolo. - ¿Qué? ¡Es lo único que se me ocurrió!

- Está bien – sonreí y entrelacé mis dedos entre sí para colocarlos sobre mi estomago. - ¿Dónde naciste?

- En Chicago, mi ciudad favorita. Viví hasta los catorce años hasta que por razones obvias me uní a la familia de Carlisle y Esme – me contó con una sonrisa apagada.

- ¿Perdiste a tus padres a esa edad? – le pregunté asombrada. Hacía poco que fue adoptado por su familia adoptiva, menos de tres años; por supuesto que todavía los extrañaría.

- ¡No te escapes de mi pregunta señorita Swan! ¡Es mi turno! – exclamó, desviando el tema. - ¿Dónde naciste tu?

- ¡Creí que lo sabrías por todos los chismes del pueblo! – Edward rodó los ojos, esperando mi respuesta. – Nací aquí en Forks pero mi madre se separó de mi padre pocos meses después, llevándome consigo a Phoenix donde viví la mayor parte de mi vida. Ahora, mi turno. ¿Cuál es tu hobbie?

- No tengo uno solo sino dos – dijo sonriendo. – Colecciono discos de música y tocó el piano.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Piano? ¡Eso era muy dulce!

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? – le pregunté sin salir de mi shock.

- Sí y según mi familia, muy bien – admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. - ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer a ti Bella?

- Leer – le respondí con una sonrisa. – Adoro los clásicos, son una especie de pasión. Jane Austin y Shakespeare, son mis favoritos.

- Interesante – susurró Edward pensativo.

- ¿Color favorito?

- Azul. Suena a muy chico pero no me importa – opinó. - ¿Tu canción favorita?

- Claire de Lune de Debussy – les contesté viendo, ahora en él, un semblante asombrado. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta es mi canción favorita también – comentó sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

- Mucho, es mi género de música favorito. ¿El tuyo?

- Clásica, también. Generalmente escucho todo tipo de música menos rap – aclaré haciéndolo reír. - ¿Tus padres?

- A Carlisle ya lo conoces, es médico especializado en varias cosas. Siempre trata de saber de todo un poco, por lo que siempre anda aprendiendo. Y Esme, mi madre adoptiva, es la mujer más maternal que hube conocido en mi corta vida. Tiene un corazón enorme, siempre esta cuidándonos. Para ella siempre seremos sus hijos del corazón. Ella no puede tener hijos – respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Hablaba de ellos con tanta adoración y ternura, se notaba que los quería mucho. - ¿Los tuyos?

- Esta Charlie, el buen Jefe de Policía de Forks como ya sabes. Mi madre es una niña de once años metida en el cuerpo de una mujer de treinta y seis años. Es desordenada y olvidadiza, un poco loca tal vez. Es mi mejor amiga – sonreí al recordarla. La extrañaba horrores. – Y por último Phil, mi padrastro. Tal vez sea joven pero es una buena persona. Es un jugador de beisbol.

- ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? – inquirió Edward.

- No, no juega _bien_. Es un jugador de ligas menores – aclaré mientras lo veía asentir. - ¿Asignatura favorita?

- Ciencias. ¿Un lugar al que quieras viajar?

- Londres – le contesté sin pensarlo. Esa ciudad, era un sueño para mí.

Edward sonrió.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – quise saber.

- Debo deducir que eres una «chica clásica» –fruncí mi frente sin entenderle.- Música clásica, lees clásicos como Austin. Londres es una ciudad clásica, por así decirle. ¿Entiendes?

Al ver su punto de vista, reí con ganas.

- Creo que por mis preferencias, se puede deducir eso – admití, asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo?

- Debería decir que es donde este mi familia pero existe un lugar en el cual puedo pensar y estar solo cuando lo necesito. Es un hermoso sitio, aparte. ¿Odias Forks?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – me dejó desconcertada su pregunta. Quiero decir, jamás dije abiertamente mi descontento con ciertas cosas del pueblo que me hiciesen detestarlo.

- Estos últimos días he visto que cada vez que llovizna o cuando bajas del auto cuando llegas, que miras al cielo como si te estuviera castigando por estar por como esta, lleno de nubes. Y siempre haces una mueca cuando vez para el bosque – me contestó, haciéndome prisionera de una potente mirada. Luché por no hiperventilar.

Tardé un rato en procesar la información. ¿Él había estándome observando durante quién sabe cuántos días desde que comencé el colegio? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Lo sentía agradable aunque siempre existía una parte que siempre decía que estaba mal y que debía salir corriendo, lejos de él. Era algo que no entendía.

- Diste en el clavo – admití ante su suposición, dejándole ver que era acertada. – Es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Extraño muchísimo el sol de Phoenix y sentir su calor sobre mi piel mientras el aire seco golpea mi cuerpo. Aquí es húmedo y todo verde, muy verde. Es más de lo que puedo soportar. Y ni hablar del frío.

- Los pocos días que hace sol, mi familia y yo lo aprovechamos para salir a acampar – comentó por alguna razón, ilusionado. – Podrías venir un día con nosotros al aire libre.

- Creo que paso de esa invitación y de verdad, les arruinaría su campamento en todo caso – le dije, rechazando su invitación. Creí que se había dado cuenta acerca de mi caso serio de dos pies izquierdo. – Pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Debería preocuparme por el hecho de que vigiles cada movimiento que hago? – le bromeé.

- No quería hacerte sentir incomoda. De verdad, lo siento. Es sólo que soy muy observador y se me da muy bien saber lo que la gente piensa pero por alguna extraña razón contigo es totalmente opuesto. Por esa razón, siempre te miró tratando de saber más de ti…

Yo me lo quedé mirando con los ojos bien abiertos como plato ante aquella declaración y con la boca abierta. Al mismo tiempo, Edward, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, avergonzado (tal vez), ante su declaración.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho. Había admitido que me miraba siempre y que quería saber mucho más de mí, que le parecía interesante en cierta forma. Le era difícil de leer. ¡Qué raro y loco! Renée siempre me decía que era como un libro abierto, por lo tanto era muy fácil de leer.

El pobre Edward se veía un poco apenado, eso me dio mucha pena. ¡Por Dios, yo estaba acostumbrada a peores cosas a que alguien me viese todo el tiempo para saber de mí como un acosador! Esto no era nada y no me molestaba. Otra vez tenía sentimientos contradictorios dentro de mí. Suspiré en silencio mirándolo pero él seguía sin mirarme así que para hacerlo sentir mejor, le palmeé el hombro.

- Relájate Edward, he sufrido peores – traté de reconfortarlo.

Logré que me mirase dejándome ver que por sus ojos pasaban millones de sentimientos desde la sorpresa hasta una incomprensible tristeza. ¿Había dicho algo para que lo pusiese triste? No lo creía.

Seguimos mirándonos en silencio por tiempo indefinido hasta que el ruido de la puerta de atrás de la puerta siendo abierta, nos sobresaltó al mismo tiempo de la campana sonar marcando la finalización de la jornada, gracias a Dios.

- Juraría a que cualquiera pensarían que andan en algo raro – se rió Emmett dejando su mochila dentro del auto pero quedó afuera.

Edward bufó por alguna razón y salió del auto. Yo copié su acción y salí del auto.

Emmett estaba conversando con Jasper acerca de videojuegos mientras Alice y Rosalie se acerca hacia nosotros por el camino de la cafetería. Reparé en ese momento en que no estaba lloviendo más aunque las nubes estaban sobre nosotros aún. Reprimí una mueca.

- ¡Edward, Bella! – nos llamó la pequeña Cullen cargando nuestras mochilas en mano.

- Gracias Alice – le dije caminando hacia ella y tomé mi mochila mientras Edward hizo lo mismo.

- Oh de nada, me puedes pagar el favor con una tarde de compras este fin de semana – sonrió. – Edward, ustedes dejen el Volvo en casa y pasen por lo de Bella para recogernos. Yo y ella llevaremos a su prehistórico auto a su casa para aligerar problemas cuando volvamos.

Sus hermanos rompieron el silencio en risas.

- ¡Hey Alice! Mi señor auto tiene los suficientes años para ser tu tatarata-abuelo. ¡Así que más respeto hacia mi auto! – le reproché, yo quería mucho a mi coche aunque fuera viejo. Era resistente, justo para mí.

- Eso no lo dudo Bella, por eso mismo lo digo – siguió bromeando mientras me abrazaba.

Escuché a Edward reír más fuerte y sin contenerme, le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Nos despedimos de los demás y juntas nos fuimos hasta mi auto. Alice subió al lado de copiloto cuando yo ya estaba encendiendo el Chevy con un fuerte estruendo.

- ¡Debes tener orejas de acero para que no te hayas quedado sorda ya! – me mofó la pequeña Cullen, tratando de no reírse aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

- ¡Oh, ya cállate Alice o te de dejo aquí mismo! – la amenacé riéndome también.

Salimos del aparcamiento mientras escuchábamos música actual de un emisora muy conocida a nivel nacional. Debía decir que la pequeña duendecillo era muy moderna, por sus gustos, claro.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tus dos horas a solas con mi hermano? – me preguntó de repente.

La observé con los ojos en blanco causándole una sonrisita pícara al ver mi expresión. ¡Menuda chica rara!

- Bien, fue muy amable – le contesté con una sonrisa aunque controlé mi voz para que no mostrara suficiente alegría.

- Puedo suponer que eso estuvo más que bien – dijo haciendo que la mirase. - ¡Oh Bella, sus ojos! ¡Estoy tan feliz, gracias!

Otra vez estaba confundida. ¿Por qué me daba las gracias?

- Alice, de verdad no entiendo porque dices eso último – ella frunció el entrecejo, aparentemente, sin entender. – Por el «Gracias». Hoy es la segunda vez desde que nos conocemos que me lo dices sin que yo hubiese hecho nada, también me lo dijiste el primer día. No lo comprendo.

Ambas quedamos en silencio mientras avanzamos un tramo más del camino, ya estábamos cerca de la casa de Charlie.

- ¿Por qué Alice? – yo necesitaba una respuesta, ya había pasado varios días pensando la maldita hipotética razón.

Maniobré el volante para que el auto girase la última curva y estar en la calle de la casa. En silencio, por parte de ambas, estacioné el Chevy en la acera. Apagué el motor, tomándome un minuto para girarme y hacerle frente a Alice. Ella debía contestarme, ya no aguantaba no saber.

Su postura era un poco relajada

- Edward – suspiró mirándome finalmente a los ojos.

Me quedé envarada en el asiento con la vista fija en el volante negro un poco desgastado, sin comprender. ¿Edward? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward en ello? Fruncí el ceño, tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero lo único que encontraba era la nada en mi cerebro y una sensación de miedo mezclado con ansiedad dentro de mi pecho.

Suspiré débilmente y la miré nuevamente.

- No logro entender…

- Tal vez tomé un poco de tiempo para que logres entenderlo pero te puedo decir que desde que Edward fue adoptado, él nunca había dejado de mostrar un brillo opaco en sus ojos – explicó dejando varios misterios en su respuesta.

- ¿Lo estoy cambiando?

- No sé si la palabra «cambiando» sea la más adecuada. Creo que sería mejor decir que estas ayudando a Edward a volver a ser el mismo de antes – me sonrió apreciativamente y bajó del auto sin darme posibilidad de hablar.

* * *

Una vez en Port Angeles, fuimos al cine local de allí y compramos boletos para ver una película de estreno, llamada «I belong to you» protagonizada por el actor Hayden Christensen, quien era muy conocido por interpretar a Anakin Skywalker de Star Wars. Alice y Rosalie estaban embobadas viendo el cartel promocional de la película, alegando que el actor era muy guapo. Los chicos y yo rodamos los ojos al verlas babeando prácticamente. Jasper y Emmett hacían comentarios en contra del protagonista haciendo que sus respectivas novias los mirasen feo y jurando castigos que durarían meses. Edward y yo, reíamos.

La película trataba acerca de un grupo de amigos que se conocían desde la secundaria y siempre estaban cerca los unos de los otros. Josh, el protagonista, siempre había estado enamorado de su gran amiga y ex-novia, Melanie pero esta última no sentía lo mismo por él aunque su mejor amiga le dijera que ellos eran el uno para el otro y que era de él. Pero después de que Josh, sin dejar de amar a Mel (como ellos le decían), comenzó a salir con otra chica y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar terriblemente. Sin ninguna razón aparente, Melanie se alejó del grupo haciendo que comenzara a dividirse. Y la trama se centraba en como Melanie se había percatado en que verdaderamente ama a Josh pero que no quería decirle para arruinar la felicidad que él había conseguido mientras este último seguía debatiéndose entre su novia y ella, después de tantos años.

Debía decir que, con mis creencias actuales, tenía ganas de reírme porque ¿dónde estaba el amor verdadero? Melanie había hecho sufrir a Josh durante tantos años y cuando recién él aparece con una novia habiendo, aparentemente, superado el rechazo, Mel se daba cuenta de que realmente lo amaba. ¿Y el amor que Josh le predicaba a su novia? ¿Dónde estuvo _ese amor _cuando beso a Mel después de haberla escuchado hablar con su mejor amiga? Me enfermaba el tema.

Pero había algo que me perturbaba y era que con pequeñas acciones Josh le profesaba a Mel, el «infinito amor» que sentía por ella. Sentía como algo se removía en mi pecho pero no supe por qué. Él la trataba bien, siempre a su lado para cuando ella necesitase desahogarse y hablar acerca de eso mientras que ella, no le brindaba nada. Con pequeños gestos o palabras, uno podía llegar a sentir el sentimiento que tenía Josh por Melanie.

Después de salir del cine, fuimos a un bar cerca para comer y tomar algo.

Las chicas íbamos un poco más atrás que los chicos, hablando acerca de la película y para mi desagrado, acerca del amor.

- ¡Amo a Josh, es tan tierno! – exclamó Alice dando saltitos haciendo que Rose y yo, riéramos. – El amor es hermoso chicas.

- Salva a cualquiera de cualquier cosa, no importa que tan abajo estés – comentó Rosalie y yo cuadré mis hombros.

Me pregunté si lo decía por mí, digo ella es hija adoptiva de Carlisle y pudo haber sabido por su propia boca o por escuchar de la nada. Me sentía perseguida, por alguna cuestión que no lograba entender. Miré a Rosalie y vi sus ojos vidriosos mirando hacia delante, precisamente, la espalda de Emmett con un cariño desbordante. ¿De qué me había perdido?

Alice acarició su brazo sonriéndole.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que Rosalie me miró.

- Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – me contó. – Tu pronto te nos unirás Bella.

- ¿Qué?

Ellas comenzaron a reír en complicidad y mirando hacia delante de vez en cuando.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – Rosalie me miró con los ojos en blanco. – Es la primera vez que veo a Edward interesado por una chica y de la forma en que lo está en ti.

Me detuve en medio de la vereda y les di a entender con mi expresión que no entendía.

- ¡Por Dios, ¿Alice no te lo dijo?! Le gustas demasiado a Edward.

Sentí miedo y rechazo a esas cinco últimas palabras. Por favor…

- Te lo dije es tu Chevy, Bells – me recordó Alice. – Te dije que tú estabas haciendo que Edward volviese a ser el mismo de antes.

- Exacto – afirmó Rosalie. – Hacia meses que no lo escuchabas componer o tocar una melodía alegre. Y siempre estaba solo en su cuarto o en ese prado que encontró hace dos años. Si estaba con nosotros y pretendía sonreír y reír, no lo hacía con plenitud porque siempre estaba ese brillo opaco en sus ojos.

- Pero ahora es todo lo contrario – continuó Alice. – Desde hace dos semanas reír, sonríe y compone. Todo es alegría dentro de él. Y cada vez que te ve, sus ojos brillan con amor y devoción. ¡Nuestro hermano está enamorado de ti! Aunque él todavía no se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos para contigo son más profundo como cree.

Las miré con horror. ¡Tenían que estar bromeando! ¿Edward fijándose en mí?

Yo no podía darle lo que él sentía, no le correspondía. Porque para mí, el amor era una ilusión, algo utópico. No existía.

- Y también puedo verlo en ti, tu también sientes algo por Edward – finalizó Alice tomándome del brazo para continuar con el camino.

Miedo, rechazo, calidez y algo que era una mezcla de devoción, cariño y anhelo, se mezclaban dentro de mi pecho.

Yo no podía estar _enamorada_ de Edward. Era ridículo, yo jamás estaría perdidamente enamorada por alguien como él. Sin importar lo caballeroso, amable, sincero, protector, y perfecto que fuese. Aunque no temiese a su tacto y me hiciese olvidar de todo el sufrimiento que viví con James. Sin importar que después de haberlo conocido, no hubiese tenido más pesadillas. Ignorando lo protegida y segura que me sentía a su lado. Dejando de lado lo importante que me era escuchar su sonrisa, saber todo de él, de no querer verlo triste y de lo feliz que me sentía a su lado. Sin tomar en cuenta el extraño sentimiento que había sentido estos días a su lado que se asemejaba al amor del que todos hablaban y que mis escritores favoritos plasmaban a la perfección en sus historias.

¡No, no podía ser! ¡Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto!

Yo no podía dejar que alguien me afectase. No podía anhelar tanto su compañía, restándole importancia a los días y los minutos, al presente y futuro.

Todo mi razonamiento me golpeo como una bola de demolición. Yo _estaba enamorada_ de Edward, sin darme cuenta de cuándo y cómo.

- _"No quería hacerte sentir incomoda. De verdad, lo siento. Es sólo que soy muy observador y se me da muy bien saber lo que la gente piensa pero por alguna extraña razón contigo es totalmente opuesto. Por esa razón, siempre te miró tratando de saber más de ti…"_

- _"Eres sorprendente, siempre me tomas desprevenido – balbuceó entre carcajadas y eso me sonó a un cumplido. – Eres como nadie que haya conocido jamás."_

-_ "Lindo nombre, Bella – pronunció mi nombre en un excelente acento italiano, que me hizo sonrojar."_

_- "Si quieres o necesitas hablar sobre eso, aquí estoy – su voz aterciopelada tenía emociones. – _Siempre_ y cuanto tú desees."_

Ahora entendía el miedo que sentía también cuando estaba con Edward pero para con su persona sino contra lo que me hacía sentir. De las formas más bellas y hermosas que jamás sentía. Me sentía querida.

Pero no se podía. Yo estaba rota y jodida por dentro, no podía involucrarlo en todas mis inseguridades y problemas.

- ¡Hey chicas! – nos llamó Edward, acercándose hacia nosotras. – No estén tan atrás, no quiero que les pase algo.

Tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto y atento?

- ¡Ya hermanito, no exageres! – exclamó Alice con una sonrisa que por alguna razón me hizo temblar levemente. – Vamos Rosalie, y Edward, dale tu chaqueta a Bella, que tiene frío.

Yo quedé con la boca abierta, mirando como mis dos amigas se iban dejándome sola con él. Todavía no salía de mi asombro y enojo momentáneo hasta que sentí como Edward colocaba su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

- ¡Bella, estas congelada! - me regañó frotando sus manos contra mis brazos.

Lo observé con los ojos bien abiertos porque ahora podía entender mis sentimientos contradictorios dentro de mí. Mi amor por él y mi autodefensa. Sencillamente no entendía nada. Debía de decir algo pero simplemente no pude, estaba demasiado perdida en sus facciones, las cuales se crisparon de preocupación y tristeza pero no pude ver más ya que me atrajo hacía él, abrazándome fuertemente.

Tenía miedo por tantas cosas pero me permití sólo por esa noche disfrutar de su abrazo porque si yo estaba enamorada de Edward, lo protegería de mí. Sería la última vez que estaría de esta o cualquier forma a su lado, desde mañana lo alejaría de mí aunque doliese horrores ya de tan solo pensarlo.

* * *

**¡Perdón por la horrible tardanza pero es que estaba con un especie de bloqueo mental y la vagancia no ayudaba!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es largo y se conoce mucho más sobre los Cullen. Y sí, Bella ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Edward, o mejor dicho sospecha. No me digan que es muy rápido, porque siempre creí que si Eddie fuese humano y conociese a Bells humana, las chispas y el amor surgirían al toque. ¿No me digan que nadie pensó eso también?**

**La verdad no tengo mucho por decir, sólo que me tengan paciencia porque empecé las clases y además, todavía debo escribir el capítulo de ****«**BellaTraición**»****.**

**Por último, los **créditos **de la película ****«**Ibelong to you**»****, son de Janelle Mindfreak porque me inspiré en ella, como ya dije arriba.**

**Me despido y ¡fuerza a las lectoras de Chile! ¡Las cosas mejoraran de a poco pero lo harán! **

**Trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Bites! **


	6. Chapter 6

Creo que un "hola" es lo más sensato en este momento y un "lo siento" estaría muy gastado pero es la única manera de extresar este sentimiento de descepción hacia mi misma.

Estaran muy cansados de leer mis escusas pero de verdad, de verdad, esta vez, la razón es compleja pero muy importante.

Esta idea surgió hace más de un año y cuando la había imaginado en mi cabeza, todo estaba genial y en su lugar. Una Bella rota y creyendo que el amor no existía, conoce a un Edward que se enamora perdidamente de ella apenas la conoce en situaciones no comunes y que esta absolutamente seguro de que él puede ayudarla a creer en el amor; y pasarían una y otra prueba hasta llegar a enfrentar el miedo principal de Bella. Y como dije antes, la idea no parecía tener errores, todo estaba cubierto.

Pero después de la redacción del último capitulo, sentí que nada estaba bien. Los capitulos no estaban como yo los quería y verdaderamente, eran pobres. Sabía que el proceso de la trama al principio iba a ser lento, porque era más para plantear las cosas para que luego los factores comenzacen a moverse... sin embargo, nada de eso fue cómo debió ser.

Al no sentirme comoda, la historia parecía forzada sin el sentimiento de orgullo, depresión, inseguridad y miedo que debían tener las palabras de Bella al relatar los sucesos y sus propios sentimientos, pensamientos y demonios internos. Fui perdiendo el entusiasmo que me producía escribirla y la inspiración, se tomó sus vacaciones anticipadas y sin permiso.

Este último mes, retomé la historia y para poder seguir en la misma sintonia que la trama, releí la historia. Fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta que la historia estaba mala y que tendría que arreglarla sí o sí.

Inicialmente pensé editarla para arreglarle las cosas que no me gustaban pero evaluando la posibilidad de dejar en _hiatus_ para llevar acabo mí cometido, entendí de que sería en vano porque la historia seguiría siendo mala. Por lo cual llegué a la comclusión siguiente:

**Believe un love**, **sera borrada **de FanFiction y, posiblemente, a principios del año que viene, regrese con la trama mejorada.

Lamento, de corazón, descepcionarlos porque ustedes son los que tienen que aguantarme y esperar pacientemente cada capitulo para saber cómo continua esta historia. Creanme cuando le digo que estoy enojada conmigo misma y saber que fallé en algo tan importante como lo es escribir esta historia.

De verdad lo siento, la decisión esta tomada.

Espero que sepan comprender y seguir apoyándome.

Gracias de verdad.

+ mar.


End file.
